El Tercer Otoño
by Lobo Hibiky
Summary: Cada otoño hay que ir. Papá lo necesita; se decía a sí misma una cansada Lapis. Cuidar a su hermano un otoño más en esa aburrida casa de campo. El amor y la pasión a veces sale de la maldita nada. Mi primer AU y para mi, lo mejor que he escrito hasta ahora.
1. Chapter 1

"Y se susurra que pronto llamaremos la melodía,  
donde el flautista nos llevará a razonar.  
Y un nuevo día amanecerá para aquellos que están de pie.  
Y el bosque hará eco con nuestras risas _"_

 _STAIRWAY TO HEAVEN_

Led Zeppelin

 _Lo recuerdo entre los trinos de las aves de medía tarde y las hojas ocres del otoño que alfombraban todo a nuestro alrededor. Tiempo aquel en el que las risas eran ecos en el mágico lago de la casa de campo y nuestro padre, una enorme figura que cuidaba nuestro presente. Supongo que para asegurar su propio futuro._

 _Lo recuerdo, sí, siempre; siempre en ese cielo matutino de estrellas ficticias, producidas por la luz del sol que se filtraba entre las copas de los árboles que en aquel tiempo, se me hacían tan inmensos. Yo me escondía en aquel mágico lugar observándote siempre hasta que te asustabas. Me divertía un poco, sí, pero jamás dejaba que te pusieras a llorar._

 _Todo comenzaba en la casa de la ciudad, donde afuera las bocinas de los carros, el smog y las maldiciones de los peatones eran el pan de cada día. A través de la ventana, la vida se esparcía apresurada, sin darse tiempo siquiera de vivir._

 _Pero adentro, un bullicio de risas y prisas se desataba, casi siempre después de las 7 de la noche cuando papá nos daba la noticia haciendo gala de su siempre vivo optimismo._

 _Apenas terminaba de hablar y en la estrecha casa donde el olor a viejo lo era todo, se emprendía la locura: empacando, escogiendo ropa, haciendo planes de jugar en el bosquecillo, de bañarnos en el lago y prometerle a papá que esta vez sí atraparíamos al bagre. Gritábamos emocionados mientras hacíamos todo esto. Y papá solo tenía que decir:_

 _-Lapis, Steven. La próxima semana, nos vamos a la Casa de Campo- y la vida aburrida en aquella casa de ciudad se volvía felicidad pura._

 _Conocíamos de sobra la rutina, incluso tú la comprendías a pesar de solo contar con 12 años. El oficio de papá como compositor muy frecuentemente lo hacía buscar lugares alejados y tranquilos para encontrar lo que él llamaba "sus musas" (que en esos escapes, supongo yo, las encontraba en el fondo de las botellas de whisky)._

 _Sea como fuere, le daba resultados, y por ende, le daba dinero. Siempre fue el mejor en su arte. Por eso de hacía un par de años, un amigo, un exalcalde que se había hecho rico a costa de un pueblo, le prestaba una casa cerca de un lago y de frente a un pequeño bosque que terminó por volverse nuestro mágico mundo, nuestra Terabithia particular._

 _Ahora entiendo que esos fueron los mejores años de mi vida. Pero hay combinaciones que dan fórmulas inconcebibles, cambios que llegan rompiendo reglas y escenarios puestos por el mismo satanás._

 _Todo fue muy diferente a partir del tercer otoño. Tú esperabas con la emoción de siempre el anuncio de papá, pero yo, yo ya no. Yo tenía mis propios planes. Por esa fecha, acababa de cumplir, 16 años._

-Papá, no quiero ir- habló la joven con firmeza mientras su padre intentaba cerrar una maleta.

-¿Estás bromeando Lapis? El año pasado no querías regresar- respondió el hombre de barba ligera mientras metía todo su peso sobre la valija, logrando el tan ansiado "click". Ambos se encontraban en el cuarto de él.

-Sí, pero este año es diferente-

-Y ¿qué lo hace diferente Lapis?- dijo el hombre ya mirándola directamente.

-Papá, no quiero pasarme una semana en medio de la nada, quiero quedarme aquí con mis amigos- replico la joven.

-¿Una semana? Lo máximo que hemos estado son 4 días Lapis Lazuli no seas exagerada. A tus amigos no les va a pasar nada en ese tiempo-

La joven cerró los puños de coraje. Ella vestía una falda de mezclilla 4 dedos debajo de la rodilla, una camiseta blanca y un saco negro encima.

-Tengo cosas que hacer aquí- replicó.

-Y yo cosas que hacer allá- dijo Greg tomando una de sus 3 guitarras acústicas que colgaban en la pared de enfrente a su cama. La que decía Paracho, Michoacán.

-Pues velas a hacer tu solo- le respondió secamente y el hombre se puso serio.

-Mira Lapis, si me hubieras avisado con unos días de anticipación que no querías ir, te hubiera podido dejar con la tía Perla; pero me dices ahorita y quieres que cumpla tu capricho. Pues no. Nos vamos mañana a las 5 de la mañana.-

-¡Pues no quiero ir!- exclamó la adolescente.

-¡Ya basta Lapis!- dijo el hombre sin exhaltarse demasiado– además, sé que cuando estés allá cambiarás de opinión; te divertirás como todos los años jugando con tu hermanito-

Ella miró a su padre con furia.

-Eso es todo lo que quieres- le contestó- que vaya de niñera.

-Lapis…- dijo su padre con un semblante preocupado.

-¡Pues estoy harta de ser niñera! ¡No quiero pasar todo la semana cuidando de Steven!-

-¡LAPIS!- Alzó la voz su padre callándola de súbito.

Luego, ella notó que él dejó de verla para dirigir sus pupilas hacia la puerta que estaba a sus espaldas.

La joven volteó y, aferrado al marco de la puerta, se encontraba un pequeño niño que no aparentaba los 12 años que en realidad tenía.

Temblaba ligeramente, asustado por la discusión entre su hermana mayor y su padre se había quedado pasmado. Discusiones que cada vez era más frecuentes.

Lapis se dio cuenta de que la había escuchado y notó en él sus ojos brillantes a punto de llorar, su respiración cada vez más rápida y sus labios guardados como los colocaba cuando estaba triste.

-Steven…- dijo ella; pero el chico soltó el marco de la puerta para salir corriendo por el pasillo. Al final solo se escuchó un portazo.

Luego en el silencio, Greg suspiró. Su familia se movía en un entorno delicado desde que Rose, su pareja, lo había abandonado hacía más de 6 años dejándole a los chicos. Era el pequeño Steven quien de una u otra manera movía los hilos de la casa entre la alegría y la cohesión familiar. Su hermana a su corta edad, había asumido el rol de madre y lo protegía y cuidaba, mientras Greg sacaba la casa adelante.

Steven se volvió muy retraído y tímido con las demás personas cuando Rose se fue. En la escuela no había forma de que hiciera amigos; habían asistido a terapias, y alguna vez con un psicólogo que había dicho, que el golpe emocional de la pérdida de la figura materna, lo había sesgado. Su vida, su mundo era la casa, su padre y sobre todo, su hermana; su adoración.

Pero Lapis, ya no era una pequeña.

Una vez pasado el shock de saber que Steven los habían escuchado, Lapis hizo con premura a dirigirse al cuarto de su hermano, pero la mano firme de su padre en el hombro le impidió abandonar la habitación.

-Lapis- le dijo- espera un momento-

Ella lo volteó a ver un poco agitada. Sentía una mezcla de sensaciones que se debatían entre furia y el dolor de la culpa por saber que había herido a su pequeño hermano.

-Yo…yo te entiendo- dijo el hombre con un dejo de tristeza.

-Tú no entiendes nada- le respondió aun molesta.

-Claro que sí hija mía. Tú quieres salir, conocer el mundo y personas, andar con tus amigos y sentirte independiente-

Ella se relajó un poco al escuchar a su padre hablarle de esa manera.

-Estoy seguro que hasta debes de tener algún novio del cual no me he enterado- dijo sonriéndole con esa paz que siempre le conoció.

-Yo…no…- tartamudeo la adolescente sonrojándose levemente.

Greg la tomó de ambos hombros –Lapis, no soy un monstruo. Sé lo que quieres porque yo también fui un joven. Además, también acepto que parte de tu niñez se perdió cuando tuviste que cuidar de Steven todo el tiempo que estaba fuera trabajando, de lo cual me siento muy orgulloso de ti, que a la vez culpable-

De uno de los ojos del hombre escapo una pequeña lágrima, ella se asustó.

-No llores papá, por favor. Tú, tú has sido excelente padre, el mejor; todo esto es culpa de… de ella- dijo Lapis arrastrando esas últimas palabras.

Greg sabía que su hija aborrecía a su madre, quien había cambiado a sus hijos por una vida de riquezas muy lejos de ellos. Él le había dicho que odiar solo envenenaba a uno mismo, pero irónicamente, había en ella el carácter fuerte de su madre.

-Lapis- dijo Greg tratando de dejar el recuerdo donde debe de estar, atrás- mira, no tienes que ir. Es probable que si le pido a tu tía Perla que…-

-No papá, Steven me escuchó y no puedo dejarlo-

-Yo me encargaré de él. No puedes condicionar tu vida a nosotros y te estoy dando permiso- dijo el hombro azuzado por la culpa de apagar la juventud de su hija mayor con responsabilidades que no le competían, desde los 10 años de edad.

Lapis vio a su padre y sonrió al recordar lo comprensivo que era, y sintió vergüenza por lo grosera y tonta que había sido momentos antes. Sí, quería quedarse, había planeado con sus amigos una fiesta en unos días y todos estaban muy emocionados por tal evento y, como todo joven, tal fiesta se le hacía el evento más importante.

Pero ya no había vuelta atrás.

-Mira, sí iré a la casa de campo papá, sin problemas; pero si quieres ser benevolente conmigo- le dijo sonriendo un poco-quiero ir a un concierto el mes que viene-

El hombre le vio con suspicacia y suspiro un poco –supongo que algún día me lo pedirías teniendo a un padre compositor. Está bien, pero hay ciertas reglas que luego platicaremos-

-¡Gracias papá!- exclamó la joven entusiasmada pero se detuvo al recordar algo muy importante.

-Papá, voy a ir a ver a mi hermano. Él debe estar llorando.- la culpa había vuelto, tan rápido como se había ido.

-Anda corazón, y cuando estén más tranquilos, apresúrense a preparar sus maletas- y el hombre, ya en calma, regresó para sacar un estuche protector debajo de su cama, en donde enfundaría finalmente su instrumento.

El pasillo no era largo, el crujiente piso de madera imposibilitaba el sigilo cuando Lapis se apostó enfrente de la puerta de la habitación de su hermano.

Procedió a tocar dos veces –¿Steven?- preguntó, pero no hubo respuesta; entonces abrió con cautela.

-¿Steven?- Lapis se asomó por la puerta de la pequeña habitación y lo encontró sin dificultad acostado en la cama boca abajo con la cara hundida en su enorme almohada blanca.

Lapis pasó y cerró la puerta con delicadeza, caminó hacía la cama esquivando un par de juguetes desperdigados en el suelo y con suavidad se sentó al lado de él.

-Steven- dijo suavemente y le acarició su cabello crespo.

\- Steven perdóname. Estaba discutiendo con papá y dije cosas que realmente no siento-

Él se giró, sus ojos estaban irritados y su carita roja. Ella se sintió terrible.

-Tú…tú ya no me quieres- le dijo y arrugó la nariz para soltar dos lágrimas y llevar su rostro de nuevo a la cama.

Ella no soportó más y lo levanto para ponerlo en su regazo.

-Tu…no me quieres- dijo hipeando un poco con voz desesperada, llorando con la soltura que solo un niño tiene.

-Claro que te quiero mi niño- le dijo con ternura mientras llevaba el rostro de su hermanito a su pecho agarrando suavemente sus cabellos. Pudo sentir como su camiseta blanca se mojaba inmediatamente. El chico lloraba desaforadamente.

-Me…me vas a…a dejar tú también- y mientras se aferraba a ella, sintió como si le arrancarán el alma.

Entonces lo separó de sí y lo tomó de las mejillas.

-Steven, jamás, jamás te voy a dejar, ¿me oyes?- le dijo con cierta seriedad, él se contuvo un poco- siempre voy a estar contigo mi niño, siempre; y ¿sabes por qué?-

El solo respiraba agitado por el llanto viéndola fijamente.

-Por qué te amo mi chiquito. Muchísimo. Así que ya no llores ¿Si?- y lo volvió a pegar a sí.

El chico fue parando de llorar mientras ella le acariciaba el cabello, solo quedaba su respiración agitada y el hecho de que hipeaba de vez en cuando. La joven sonrió satisfecha.

A pesar de que el llanto se había detenido la camiseta de Lapis se encontraba bastante húmeda y comenzaba a molestarle, tendría que cambiarse antes de comenzar a empacar. Luego se dio cuenta que debían de apurarse, la hora de la cena se acercaba y debían dormir temprano para madrugar.

Sumergida en sus pensamientos se encontraba cuando, de forma totalmente accidental, el chico hipeo nuevamente rozando con su mejilla de forma muy leve su pecho izquierdo provocándole un pequeño espasmo que a la vez, le reavivó un recuerdo. Algo que había pasado hacía quizá, unos 5 años.

Ella lo separó lentamente, luego al verlo le sonrió.

-Tenemos que empacar Steven- ella le acarició la mejilla. Él solo asintió para luego preguntar.

-¿Tú vas a ir?-

-¡Por supuesto! Y te aseguró que este año si pescaremos ese gran bagre del lago- dijo muy animada.

-Yo creo que eso del bagre es pura mentira de papá para que estemos horas pescando en el lago-

-Oh no, yo sé que es cierto- le dijo picándole la nariz- ya verás, pero por ahora tenemos que empacar ¿sale?-

-¡Sí!-sonrió como aquel que no había llorado nunca.

-Excelente- le dijo para luego darle un dulce beso en la mejilla y regresarlo a su cama.

–Cámbiate para la cena- se levantó y procedió a salir. El chico solo asintió.

Una vez en su habitación, Lapis se quitó el pequeño saco negro y de inmediato la blusa húmeda. Le estaba provocando ya algo de frío. Fue hacia su cajonera para sacar otra camiseta y al pasar por el espejo de su tocador, se fijó en que, desde su pequeño brasiere, se notaban sus pezones erectos.

Ella hizo una mueca. En el pequeño incidente con su hermano había recordado un momento muy bochornoso.

-¿Por qué me acordé de eso?- pensó un tanto apenada - que horror que me acuerde de eso- reiteró negando con la cabeza mientras hacía a ponerse la playera.

Hacía aproximadamente 4 años, cuando ella tenía 12 y su hermanito 7. Su padre había salido de forma urgente para tocar en un cumpleaños. No iba a tardar nada, así que los había dejado solos por un par de horas a lo mucho.

Por esas fechas ella manifestaba una curiosidad inmensa sobre sí misma que luego sería satisfecha hasta la saciedad con las explicaciones de la tía Perla. Pero en ese momento, su desconocimiento era total.

Cuando Greg salió, aprovechó la soledad para poder verse con detalle en el espejo grande del cuarto de su padre. Algo que había notado recientemente llamaba poderosamente su atención.

Se quitó la blusa y el pequeño corpiño que su padre le hacía usar, quedó solo en una falda de holanes azul mientras, llena de curiosidad en sí misma, se observaba en el gran espejo.

Una figura menuda, casi enclenque aún. Unas ligerísimas sinuosidades enmarcaban lo que más adelante sería una hermosa mujer; pero no aún. No ese día.

Entonces, en el temblor producido por el nerviosismo de la inocencia, dirigió la punta de uno de sus dedos hacía sus incipientes pechos, sintiendo un escalofrío al llegar a tocarse. Sus pezones, de un tiempo para acá, habían comenzado a verse (y sentirse) un poco diferentes.

-Se siente… extraño- pensó y su respiración se agilizó mientras más insistía en provocar ese escalofrío una y otra vez mientras su dedo giraba ese pequeño punto que apenas sobresalía.

Estuvo unos minutos en esa labor de autodescubrimiento y pretendía seguir mucho más, cuando una voz la sacó de su juego.

-¿Te pasa algo hermanita?-

Lapis pegó un respingo violento y se cubrió con ambos brazos de forma instintiva mientras miraba como un animal asustado a la pequeña figura en la puerta.

Su hermano traía puesto un pijama a rayas color crema y se tallaba el ojo perezosamente. Lo había dejado dormido ¿a qué hora se había despertado?

Él la miró y notó que no traía camiseta.

-Lapis, ¿no tienes frío?-

La niña estaba asustada y no respondía. En el impacto de ser descubierta haciendo algo que se le asemejaba como "malo" temía lo que todo niño teme: el regaño, el castigo y hasta la misma vergüenza de que su padre se enterara de que estaba haciendo…algo. Algo que no tenía nombre pero que la llenaba de vergüenza.

Se disponía a llorar por no saber qué hacer cuando sintió que alguien la abrazaba tiernamente.

-Te va a dar frío Lapis, tienes que taparte- dijo con una vocecita dulce el niño.

Las lágrimas de Lapis no llegaron a caer, en cambio sonrió. Su hermanito jamás la delataría, la amaba tanto como ella a él. Entonces, se agacho y le devolvió el abrazó.

-Si tú me abrazas no me da frío Steven- y lo tomó del cabelló y lo pegó a su pecho desnudo con amor. El niño se acurrucó feliz y con su pequeña nariz, inconscientemente rozó el tierno pezón izquierdo de Lázuli; provocando en la niña un escalofrió que le recorrió toda la espina dorsal.

Él se separó sintiéndola estremecer.

-¿Te… duele algo?- pregunto inocente.

Ella respiraba agitada entre el susto y un inusitado calor que no describía, pero que comenzaba a dominarla. Nunca había entendido por que tomó la manita de su hermano y la dirigió a su corazón; solo que se equivocó por unos centímetros hacia la izquierda.

-Un…un poco aquí- le dijo nerviosa.

-Yo te curo, hermanita- dijo el niño sonriendo mientras su mano comenzó a moverse circularmente pasando de forma increíblemente suave y tersa sus pequeños dedos, sobre el punto que coronaba el pecho leve de la niña.

-Ste-ven-

De eso hacía ya 4 años.

Lapis se masajeaba la sien sentada en el borde de su cama con un ataque de pena recesiva.

-Las cosas que hacemos cuando no sabemos- se repetía ante cada ola de vergüenza que le daba al recordar. Respiró profundamente para tragarse el sonrojo, y procedió a terminar de empacar. Ya se había perdido mucho tiempo.

* * *

La cena trascurrió sin mayor contra tiempos. El ánimo de la familia estaba en punto y las risas y las bromas corrían como sobre mesa.

-¡Esta vez sí atraparemos al bagre!- gritó Steven.

-Cada año dicen lo mismo y terminan pescando bolsas viejas- agregó Greg con cierta sorna.

-Steven ya no cree en el bagre papá, dice que es un invento tuyo para deshacerte de nosotros por horas- rio Lapis agitando el cabello de su hermanito.

-¿Así? ¿Eso creen? Pues hagamos una apuesta, si yo pesco al bagre, ustedes hacen la limpieza de la casa por un año- expuso Greg con mucha confianza.

-Paso- dijo Lázuli.

-Esteee…prefiero creer que si existe papá. Un año de quehacer es demasiado- expuso Steven y todos rieron.

Luego el reloj en forma de cara de gato que estaba en la sala dio la 10 de la noche. Para ese entonces, todos estaban en sus cuartos, durmiendo. Dispuestos a levantarse para un viaje prometedor.

* * *

 _Prometedor ¿Lo recuerdas? Ese viaje era prometedor, era el tercer otoño que pasábamos en esa casa de campo._

 _Aquella madrugada pasó sin mucho que contar. Todavía con sueño y un tanto malhumorados por la modorra, estábamos en ese lapso de que nadie quiere decir nada. Tú olvidabas tu cepillo de dientes y te reprendí un poco, pero no querías otra cosa que subirte a la van y dormir las 2 horas que significaba el camino._

 _Y la verdad yo también era lo único que quería._

 _Cuando salimos de casa aún era de noche; en el cielo lucía el llamado lucero de la mañana y una luna tibia que comenzaba a mermar. Y el extraño silencio de las madrugadas._

 _Papá tomó el volante, checó que lleváramos el cinturón y arrancó para iniciar la aventura; el viaje de ida hacía el tercer otoño._

 _Dejamos la casa tan atrás, que ahora para mí es como algún lugar que quizá no existió nunca._

 _Inmediatamente después que partimos caíste contra mí y tu cabeza llegó a mi hombro; tu almohada favorita como alguna vez me habías dicho. Mi instinto de hermana me invitó a empujarte para molestarte un rato pero te quedaste dormido tan rápido que ya no me atreví._

 _En cambio acaricié un rato tus cabellos y tu frente. Pude sentir tu respiración lenta y pausada como la había sentido tantas veces cuando, por miedo a que te dejaran solo, corrías a mi cama, a pasar la noche._

 _Luego, levanté la vista y me topé con el asiento del copiloto; vacío, como siempre, desde hacía 6 años._

 _¿Cómo tuvo corazón para abandonarnos? ¿Qué tan horrible necesitas ser para dejar a tu familia como si fueran perros? No, ni eso, como si fuéramos basura._

 _Te volteé a ver, y tus ojos cerrados de grandes pestañas y el ligero siseo que hacías al dormir, me llenó el alma de ternura._

 _Nunca te iba a abandonar, no importa lo que pasara._

 _Y aunque me dolía perderme la fiesta con aquellos amigos tan lejanos ahora, entendí que, aunque papá me hubiera dado el permiso de quedarme, a la hora de verte todo se caería y vendría contigo a la casa de campo, a pasar nuestro tercer otoño._

* * *

La llegada a la casa de campo se dio sin más contratiempos que detenerse en un minisúper del pueblo cercano para hacer los víveres. Dicho pueblo se encontraba a poco menos de media hora de camino de la casa, pero Greg, una vez apostado en el lugar, dejaba claro que lo último que deseaba era salir.

La casa era de dos pisos, alargada y de fachada blanca. Daba de frente a un amplio espacio verde que contaba del lado derecho con un pozo con tapa de hierro y, a unos 30 metros más al fondo, el bosquecillo de árboles delgados y muy altos con su alfombra de hojas ocre hasta perderse la vista.

La casa no estaba a orilla de carretera, para llegar Greg había tenido que adentrarse por un camino rural unos 5 minutos.

Apenas aparcó, los chicos tomaron sus maletas y las colocaron con prisa en la sala para devolverse y apurarse a bajar las bolsas de los víveres.

-¡No se vayan a caer!- gritó Greg al ver las carreras de sus dos hijos. Se sorprendió viendo a su hija con una sonrisa haciendo carreras con el pequeño Steven por ver quien bajaba más bolsas.

Cómo había crecido su hija en 3 años. Dejó de ser su niñita a quien le contaba cuentos una vez que Steven se dormía, para ser una linda adolescente que le reñía por todo; sin embargo, él estaba seguro, que su alma aún era de la pequeña que siempre sería en su corazón, hasta el día de su muerte.

-¡Saca la lista Lapis!- dijo el niño una vez que los víveres estuvieron en la mesa de la cocina, mientras su hermana sacaba una arrugada hoja de su pantalón de mezclilla.

-¡Va la lista compañero!- exclamó la joven con ímpetu.

-Reja de botes de agua.

-¡Listo!- contestaba Steven.

-Reja de latas de refrescos.

-¡Listo!

-Hamburguesas precocidas

-¡listo!

-Reja de huevos.

-¡Listo!

-Las malditas verduras.

-¡Lapis! ¡Esa boca!- grito Greg desde la sala mientras checaba el sistema eléctrico.

-¡Las malditas verduras listo!-

-¡Steven! ¡Vaya con los dos! ¡Hoy van a cenar malditas verduras si siguen de atrevidos!- sentenció Greg mientras reconectaba por fin la electricidad.

Y los niños se rieron.

-¡Ya van a ver! ¡Sigan de chistosos!- dijo Greg aprovechando para subir las maletas de los tres al piso superior.

La sala era amplia con un juego de 3 muebles en forma de herradura, que daban a un televisor de 40" plana. Sin embargo, carente de sistema satelital, solo captaba 4 canales. Al lado de la puerta de entrada había una ventana grande con cortinas aterciopeladas color azul rey, que Greg ya se había encargado de abrir.

Pasando la sala, venía una amplia cocina con varias alacenas y su propia mesa. Al final, la puerta trasera que daba a otros 10 metros de terreno antes de topar con una cerca.

La casa contaba con 3 cuartos, dos superiores y uno abajo siendo este último el más amplio y donde por costumbre habitaba Greg ya que tenía un pequeño estudio, donde se ensimismaba para realizar sus composiciones.

-¿Qué falta en la lista?- pregunto Lapis.

-Aam…el trago de papá- dijo señalando con cierto desdén la bolsa que quedaba sobre la mesa.

Lapis reviso y encontró 3 botellas de Jack Daniel´s.

-¿Tres botellas papá?- le preguntó con enojo la joven a su padre que venía bajando las escaleras.

El hombre se tomó de la nuca y rio nerviosamente.

-Estaremos tres días- dijo.

Ella lo miró un tanto cansada. El siempre hacia eso; se encerraba en su cuarto alrededor de las 10 de la mañana para componer, comenzaba a tomar a las 2 y daba por terminada la sesión como a las 9 de la noche donde se acostaba a dormir siempre pendiente (estuviera como estuviera) que ya estuviéramos en cama.

A pesar de la circunstancia tan precaria, Lapis y Steven no le reñían porque él jamás se mal comportaba, ni era grosero, ni tosco ni nunca habían tenido que levantarlo del suelo ni mucho menos. Era un hombre de mucho aguante.

A Lapis le dolía porque ese hombre, d de la noche, dejaba de componer, para tocar canciones de desamor y dolor. Para rumiar su amor doler a la maldita que los había abandonado.

Más, derrotada, simplemente le dio la bolsa a su padre, quien de inmediato metió los frascos a su habitación.

Siendo más allá de las 11 de la mañana y ya habiendo digerido el desayuno los chicos se encontraban en uno de sus juegos favoritos: la "Búsqueda de Tesoros" en el bosquecillo. Su padre ya se había enclaustrado, como de costumbre, en su habitación.

El cielo brillaba en lo alto y entre las copas de los árboles, destellos de un sol insolente se mezclaba con la brisa fría que se adueñaba del lugar.

Steven corría entre los árboles emocionado buscando saltamontes, escarabajos o carcazas de chicharra; que vendría siendo un tesoro muy particular. Cada año las chicharras mudaban exoesqueleto, y dejaban sus antiguas carcazas, sostenidas en las cortezas de los árboles. A Steven le gustaba coleccionarlas.

Lapis, ya no se emocionaba mucho con esos juegos. Siendo sincera con ella misma, su deseo era estar en el sótano de la casa de Marina, donde se había planeado hacer la reunión a la que definitivamente no asistiría, por estar en medio de la nada. Deseaba estar con sus amigas fumando cigarros a escondidas, hablando de lo injusta que es la vida, y de cómo ellas no seguirían ninguna regla.

En cambio estaba aquí, en medio de árboles inútiles, con un padre que se encerraba por horas en su cuarto, y con, él…

Entonces vio a Steven corriendo tras un gran escarabajo que volaba pesadamente tratando de huir de su invasor. Llevaba una sonrisa tan grande mientras daba de brincos para alcanzar su objetivo que Lapis olvido inmediatamente su malestar.

-Eres lo mejor de mi vida hermanito- pensó mientras sonreía levemente disolviendo en humo los pensamientos ajenos.

-¡Mira Lapis! ¡Es enorme!- decía el chico mientras se esforzaba por atrapar al pobre insecto.

Entonces Lapis sonrió maliciosamente, Steven estaba como a unos 15 metros, distancia perfecta. La hermana traviesa surgió en ella, era hora de su juego favorito: asustar a Steven.

Y sigilosa como era, se escondió detrás de una roca que se encontraba no muy lejos y se aseguró de camuflarse bien. Desde allí, observaba al pequeño aun corriendo ahora detrás de una mariposa de alas amarillas con tendencias verde limón y su sonrisa se amplió. No tardaría en notar que ya no estaba.

-¡Lapis! ¡Por poco atrapo una mariposa!- pero en respuesta solo hubo el viento arrastrando las hojas. El chico miró para todos lados.

-¿Lapis?- dijo el chico ya con menos entusiasmo al notarse solo.

-¡Lapis! ¡Sabes que no me gusta cuando haces eso!- y la joven solo se reía a lo bajo agazapada detrás de la roca.

-Lapiiii-iiis- dijo ya angustiado - ¡Sal por favor!-

La joven se asomó como un zorro acechando un conejo para ver a su hermano. Él iba y se detenía, miraba a ambos lados y caminaba en sentido opuesto para hacer lo mismo. Su pequeño rostro de angustia le provocaba una especie de gracia.

-¡Lapis ya saaaal! ¡¿Ya viste cómo eres?!-el chico comenzaba a llegar a su límite.

-¡Si no sales te voy a acusar con papá!-

-Ya comenzó con acusarme- se dijo Lázuli riendo al conocer bien las reacciones de su hermano.

-¡Laaaapiiiiiis! ¡Yaaa!- el chico respiraba agitado, ella se llevó una mano a la boca para contener la risa.

-¡Si no sales! ¡Voy a tirar todos tus calzones a la taza del baño y a ver cómo le haces el resto de la semana!-

Lapis abrió la boca en una sonrisa sorprendida; eso era nuevo. Su pequeño ya comenzaba a defenderse.

-¡Lapis sal ya pues!- En su voz se reflejaba que ya no tardaría en llorar. Al final seguía siendo su niño.

Pero eso no lo salvaría de un escarmiento.

Entonces Lapis tomo un palo de los muchos que se encontraban cerca de ella producto de los desgajamientos de los árboles y salió de su escondite.

-¡Acá estoy!- gritó.

El chico sonrió lleno de felicidad y alivio cuando la vio y ella estuvo a punto de tirar su plan por la borda al verlo tan hermoso. Pero no sería ese día.

-¿Así que quieres dejarme sin calzones toda la semana?- dijo mientras azotaba la mano con el palo en señal amenazante.

-¡Era mentira! ¡Era mentira!- dijo el niño asustado pero sonriendo nerviosamente mientras volteaba para ver por donde escapar.

-¡Ah! ¿Era mentira?- dijo Lapis mientras comenzaba a avanzar hacia él.

-¡Es qué..! ¡Es que tú no salías y tenía miedo! ¡Yo jamás tocaría tus calzones te lo juro!- dijo mientras comenzaba a retroceder.

-Ah, me estas llamando cochina- y Lapis lo miro fingiendo enojo.

-¡No!, ¡No!, ¡No! ¡Para nada manita! Yo sé que eres muy limpia, tu…tus…calzones huelen a-a perfume…- dijo queriendo quedar bien y consiguiendo exactamente lo opuesto.

Ella se detuvo de súbito y enchinó los ojos-…¿Has?...¿estado?...¿oliendo mi ropa Steven?...-

Él se sonrojo furiosamente -¡Claro que no!- respondió.

Y entonces Lapis se lanzó por él y dio inicio la persecución. Lapis levantó el palo he hizo por Steven el cual salió disparado corriendo en línea recta entre los árboles. Era una persecución por demás cómica, una joven con un palo en mano perseguía a un pequeño muy asustado.

Steven, cuando sentía que ya tenía encima a su hermana doblaba con agilidad hacia un lado ganando terreno en el movimiento.

Lapis tenía que admitir que su hermano era muy escurridizo, así que decidió meterle toda su velocidad y atraparlo de una buena vez.

Steven se dio cuenta que su hermana no tardaría en agarrarlo así que quiso ir más rápido, pero sus piernas cortas flaquearon al querer correr más rápido de lo que físicamente podía y, en un torpe trastabilló, se fue de panza sobre las hojas del suelo, cayendo estrepitosamente.

Lapis se asustó al verle caer e inmediatamente se fue sobre él para auxiliarle dejando su arma a un lado.

-¡Steven!- gritó y se dispuso a girar al chico que estaba boca abajo adolorido.

Al voltearle, ella lo abrazó hacía si y se sentó apoyándose en un árbol cercano. Él tenía la cara roja y la nariz un poco raspada.

-Steven- dijo en bajo.

\- Ay, ay, ay- dijo el chico abriendo los ojos; pero al ver los de sus hermana, dio en respingo.

-¡AAh!- exclamó he hizo a querer huir.

-Ya, cálmate menso. No te voy a hacer nada.- le dijo amorosamente Lapis.

Él le sonrió aliviado.

-¿De-de verdad?- y se acurrucó contra ella, jugando a obtener clemencia.

-Claro que no manito- y lo pegó más a sí. De inmediato Steven sintió ese sentimiento de protección y seguridad que solo ella le daba, respiró a propósito profundamente, su aroma como a uva, como a zarzamora, siempre lo hacía feliz.

Sin embargo, este tercer otoño fue diferente. Al aspirar el aroma de su hermana se sintió mareado y no quiso quitarse de su regazo. No aún.

-Me duele la cara- le dijo-y el pecho-dijo sinceramente.

-Pues como no –replicó su hermana- si te caíste horrible- y le acarició el cabello – te pudiste lastimar-

-Me ibas a dar con ese palo- replicó él hundiendo más su rostro. Ella se estremeció ligeramente; el recuerdo de hace 4 años aún seguía en su mente; _la sensación de esos pequeños dedos pasando uno tras otro por su pezón._

La joven aspiro profundo tratando de alejar ese recuerdo bochornoso, y detectó que su niño olía a caramelo, quizá a cereza. Desde pequeña adoraba su olor.

De pronto sintió la calma a su alrededor; ese viento ligero que apenas movía las hojas más sueltas, el zumbido entre los árboles y aquel sol de mediodía que brillaba en el cielo de ramas y follaje.

Tanta tranquilidad y tanta paz sin nadie a kilómetros.

Entonces ella notó que la nariz de su hermano presentaba una gotita de sangre. Lo separó y sacó un pañuelo de su bolsillo y procedió a limpiarlo.

-estás hecho un desastre- le dijo- antes de dormir te vas a bañar-

-Me haces cosquillas- replicó él y a ella le vino una idea.

Una vez que hubo limpiado la cara de su hermano, ella lo abrazó con mucha fuerza. Tanta que Steven lo notó.

-¿La-Lapis?- su hermana tenía una risa bastante malosa.

-Así que amenazaste con destruir mis calzones-

A Steven le dio un escalofrío he hizo a tratar de escapar pero definitivamente estaba atrapado.

-¡Laapis! ¡Dijiste que no me ibas a hacer nada!- el comenzó a forcejear y ella lo tomo de las muñecas y lo apostó en el suelo. Con sus piernas lo sometió totalmente.

-¿La-lapis?- Ella solo sonreía.

-Me ibas a hacer andar sin calzones toda la semana- y ella enchino los ojos. Él se sonrojo ante la imagen mental. –Vas a pagarrrr- dijo con malicia y con una velocidad impresionante, le soltó las muñecas para clavar sus manos en sus costados en un violento ataque de cosquillas.

-¡No! ¡Noooooo!- se retorcía el pobre chico mientras su hermana, encima de él, le provocaba cosquillas subiendo desde sus costillas hacia sus axilas y luego a su cuello. El chico se giraba desesperado pero no podía salir del encierro que representaban las piernas de Lapis.

-¡Ya! ¡Yaaa por favor!- decía ya bastante desesperado y llorando de risa.

-Pide perdón- ordenó ella sin detenerse.

-¡Perdón! ¡perdooon!- dijo el chico desesperado.

-Cuenta hasta tres- ordenó nuevamente con una risa malvada.

-¡ayyaya! Uno jajajajaja ¡ay! Do-dos ¡Yaaaaaa!-

Y ella paró de súbito respirando agitada. Steven apenas si podía respirar.

-Nadie –uf- se mete con mis calzones- dijo ella sin quitarse.

-Ya…ya…¿me perdonas?-

Ella se volvió a apoyar en el árbol y le acarició la cabeza.

-Claro que si- respiraba un poco agitada- vamos a la casa a que te limpies un poco.

-Tú también estas sucia- le replicó el niño.

-¿Me estás diciendo cochina?-

-¡NO NO NO manita no! ¡Ya voy a la casa!- y se levantó un tanto atropellado para dirigirse a la casa.

Ella lo vio alejarse con una sonrisa; la cual, fue desvaneciéndose conforme su hermano se alejaba.

Se llevó una mano al pecho lentamente mientras su mirada se perdía en el suelo. Su respiración aún era irregular.

Apretó los labios al sentir que su cuerpo se sentía terriblemente caliente por el esfuerzo de sostener a Steven en el suelo, pero lo que le causaba confusión; era que estaba muy sensible, la sola ropa al rozarle le provocaba leves espasmos. Y sentía sus pezones terriblemente erectos.

Se llevó una mano a la cabeza y se sacudió.

-Es ese maldito recuerdo. Solo eso-

* * *

La tarde transcurrió sin más contratiempos. Steven se había metido a bañar al igual que Lapis, quien había llegado a la casa poco después que su hermano.

Una vez que ambos estuvieron limpios, Lázuli tomó algodón y desinfectante y acorraló a su hermano para curar las heridas provocadas en la caída, evento que había desencadenado otra persecución que terminó con Lapis amenazando a Steven de contarle a su padre el incidente de "la ropa interior".

El chico no tuvo más remedio que entregarse y aguantar el terrible ardor. Su hermana, al ver que su pequeño realmente sufría cada que colocaba el algodón en la frente y nariz, le preguntó en tono de burla a fin de distraerlo.

-¿En serio si has olido mis calzones Steven?-

-¡Claro que no!- respondió el chico con cara enfadada mientras el color se le subía.

Lapis solo sonrió al ver a su hermanito todo apenado por la broma. En realidad aún era un pequeño.

-Estoy jugando. Todo te lo tomas en serio- y procedió a terminar la curación liberando por fin, al sonrojado chico. Ella sonrió un poco mientras tapaba el desinfectante y recogía el algodón, para guardarlos en la alacena.

-Steven- dijo Lapis- Voy a ir a hacer el almuerzo, prende la tv y ponte a ver algo. No te salgas por favor ¿va?-

-Ok Lapis. ¿Qué vas a cocinar?- le preguntó mientras se dirigía a la sala.

-Hamburguesas- le dijo sonriendo, a lo cual el chico respondió con un pequeño grito de alegría.

Quedarse en la casa sin una vigilancia mayor debido a que el padre iba a estar enclaustrado era un tema importante. Greg tenía prohibido a Steven cocinar y a Lapis hacer comidas mayores, por ende todo lo que era almuerzo, era comida precocinada.

Las hamburguesas solo debían estar cinco minutos en el horno de microondas y luego de darles vuelta, otros cinco minutos y era todo. El trabajo real era picar cebolla, tomate y demás aditamentos que quisieran agregar.

Lapis estaba sobre la mesa picando ingredientes mientras Steven, sentado en el sillón principal de la sala de frente a la tv, observaba a su hermana disimuladamente.

Solo le veía medio cuerpo ya que la cocina contaba con una media pared que separaba la sala, él estaba ensimismado, perdido en las expresiones de su hermana.

Sus ojos a media asta con pestañas largas y negras, su piel color aceituna uniforme, su cabello siempre corto. Sitió que ella lo iba a voltear a ver así que de inmediato regresó al televisor que daba un interesantísimo noticiero.

"Entre otras noticias, en México, la jornada electoral para presidente de ese país han concluido dando una apabullante victoria al candidato…"

Steven regreso con disimulo a su hermana. Le gustaba verla cuando ella no lo veía.

-Su nariz- pensó- me encanta su nariz-

Describir lo que sentía al verla era imposible, sobre todo al saber que lo cuidaba, mimaba y quería. Gracias a ella… no pensaba en…en mamá jamás.

Ella lo era un todo en su vida.

Luego, un poco de culpa le pegó al recordar la palabra _"niñera"_

Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta al sentir que ella quizá, hubiera querido estar con sus amigos y que no había ido a su fiesta, por él. Sintió algo amargo en la garganta.

-Oye Lapis- habló.

-Que pasó Steven- respondió ella sin dejar sus labores. Fue al refrigerador y sacó una lechuga.

-¿Te sientes triste por no haber ido a la fiesta de tus amigos?-

Ella se detuvo para dirigirle la mirada; lo encontró entre apenado y triste. Ella guardó un poco los labios como pensando que responder.

-Claro que me hubiera gustado ir Stevo, pero no me siento triste, me siento muy feliz de estar contigo y ahora que estoy aquí no lo cambiaría por nada- y continuó picando.

Él sonrió levemente no muy convencido.

-A mí me hace muy muy feliz que estés aquí. Te prometo que te ayudaré con papá para que te dé más permisos cuando volvamos-

Ella soltó una carcajada.

-Pues gracias, sé que serás de gran ayuda- y el chico le sonrió – por cierto, ¿podrías subir a mi habitación y traerme un guante de cocina? Es para sacar el plato del horno, se me olvido bajarlo. Está en el segundo cajón de mi tocador-

-¡Claro!- y brincó del sillón para subir las escaleras con cierta prisa contento de poder ayudar.

Abrió la puerta del cuarto de su hermana con premura y se dirigió al tocador de tres cajones, abrió el segundo. Removió un poco las blusas pero no encontró nada; removió un poco más y tampoco. Simplemente no estaba.

Corrió de regreso a las escaleras donde gritó.

-¡no está en el segundo cajón!-

-Allí está búscalo bien-

-¡Ya busqué bien!-

-Si subo y lo encuentro allí ¿Qué te hago?- sentenció Lázuli.

Steven hizo una mueca y se regresó al cuarto a darle otra revisada. Odiaba cuando usaba esa frase.

Reviso todo de mala gana otra vez y se dio cuenta que el guante se encontraba entre dos blusas que se le había pasado separar.

-Aquí está. Qué bueno que no subió si no quien la aguanta- pensó y se dirigió a la salida.

Sin embargo, antes de llegar a la puerta se detuvo; incluso, su respiración se contuvo.

Steven sintió incluso que el aire se ponía denso y que los sonidos se incrementaban en volumen.

Sobre un cesto de plástico, en donde debía ir la ropa sucia de su hermana, se encontraba una pequeña prenda color azul que no había llegado a caer al fondo del bote.

Steven trago saliva y sintió su respiración terriblemente pesada. Todo el día su hermana lo había estado molestando con eso de la ropa interior y esa de allí, debía ser…

-La que traía puesta hace un momento- pensó perdido en su mente sin pestañear.

Sin ser consiente total de lo que hacía se movió con lentitud, casi con miedo, a donde se encontraba dicha prenda; hasta que logró divisarla totalmente.

Era pequeña, estaba algo enrollada de los lados. Su respiración se agitó. Sintiendo una presión en el pecho y en la garganta, comenzó a acercar su mano a tan íntimo objeto.

-Ella…ella me ha estado molestando con esto- se auto convencía.

Toda la vida le había dado asco siquiera tocar las prendas interiores de su hermana. Pero ese tercer otoño todo era diferente.

Steven tenía una emoción creciente en el pecho. Algo quemante. Acercó su mano más, hasta que dos de sus dedos la tocaron por el centro.

-Se…sienten tibias- y sintió un cosquilleo en las piernas.

Se sorprendió de pronto acercándose más. Su corazón palpitaba asfixiante. Solo quería saber, después de todo…que olor…podría tener.

-¡Lo encontraste o no que ya va a salir!- se escuchó desde abajo y Steven dio un respingo tan grande que se cayó.

-¡ya…ya voy!- gritó y tomó el guante del suelo para salir casi despavorido del cuarto de su hermana.

Había un momento al día, de cada día en que se quedaban en la casa de campo, que Lapis detestaba. Ese era el momento en que le llevaba la comida a su padre.

Él generalmente no comía en la sala con ellos y dejaba la orden de que, justo a las 5 de la tarde, se le llevara el almuerzo.

La joven suspiró de frente a la puerta antes de tocar un par de veces. Oraba por no empezar una discusión como ya era costumbre.

-Adelante- y Lapis accedió.

Un ligero olor a tabaco se despedía en el aire en aquel gran cuarto de paredes tapizadas en madera, eso significaba que su padre había tenido problemas para componer; él solo fumaba cuando sentía que estaba "fuera de ritmo", como él le decía.

Dejó la comida en una mesita que se encontraba en medio de ese gran cuarto, y se dirigió a su padre.

-Aquí está la comida papá, es hamburguesa-

-¡Gracias tesoro! Eres una bella gema-

El hombre tomó su guitarra inspirado y comenzó a cantar:

" _Tú, como gema preciosa, como divina joya, grandiosa de verdad…"_

-Ya basta papá, no soy una niña pequeña- dijo avergonzada y sonriendo.

-Je, je, siempre serás mi pequeña- contestó deteniéndose. Luego, alargó su brazo para tomar de una mesita que tenía al lado, un vaso de cristal no muy largo pero si ancho que contenía un poco de un líquido ambarino. Tomó de golpe el contenido y lo depositó en la mesa.

-¿Sabes?, el Lapislázuli es una gema muy hermosa, tu madre y yo decidimos…-

-Papá- interrumpió con brusquedad la joven – si ya no deseas nada más, me voy, Steven esta solo-

Greg cayó en cuenta de su error.

-Yo, lo siento hija- se disculpó con tristeza en su voz.

-Ya te dije que no es culpa tuya papá, es de ella-Lapis sintió que su sangre hervía- y te voy a pedir por favor que por lo menos por hoy no te pongas a cantar canciones a alguien que no nos ama-

-Lapis, tu madre…-

-¡No le digas así! ¡Esa mujer no es nuestra madre! ¡Se murió en cuanto se largó!-

-¡Lapis! No te permito que…-Dijo Greg buscando ser firme pero su hija dio un paso hacía el diciendo

-Tú sabes…lo difícil que fue…que es… Steven se despertaba en las noches gritando su nombre, ¡volvió a mojar la cama cuando ella se fue!- Lapis derramó un par de lágrimas, a Greg se le partió el alma.

-Aún ahora su mayor temor es quedarse solo.

Y el mío también.- y ella agachó la mirada. Su padre se paró del sillón en que estaba y abrazó a su hija con fuerza. Se aguantó las ganas de llorar.

-Yo no me iré hija. Perdóname, no cantaré más para ella.- dijo solo para consolarla ya que, al final, cada canción llevaba un pedazo de la mujer que alguna vez, lo fue todo en su vida.

Él limpio unas lágrimas del bello rostro de su hija y ella sonrió con tristeza.

-Veo que hoy dormirás temprano- dijo Lázuli tratando de cambiar el tema al ver la botella de Jack Daniel´s debajo de la mitad. Su padre se llevó una mano a la nuca apenado.

-Aah…si, je, je, un poco si- Ella lo miró con una sonrisa de resignación, le dio un beso en la mejilla y procedió a dejar el cuarto.

Greg vio salir a su hija, suspiro profundamente y se dejó caer nuevamente al sillón. Sus pequeños estaban creciendo y él no se hacía más joven. Temía en que algún momento fuera incapaz de reconocerlos.

Tomó la botella y llenó su vaso. Quizá a su hija le vendría bien una temporada con sus tías, sacudirse un poco el estigma que representaba Steven.

O quizá el debería dejar de beber.

Sería para el próximo otoño.

Fuera de la habitación Lapis estaba recargada en la puerta. Se había controlado con su padre pero la realidad es que hervía de furia.

-La odio, ¡la odio!- pensaba mientras escondía los labios para no gritar.

-Mi padre es un alcohólico, mi hermano teme vivir, y yo…ya no sé quién soy ni lo que hago-

Entonces volteó a ver a su hermanito que leía un pequeño libro sentado en un sillón de la sala. Se veía tan tranquilo y hermoso.

-¿Cómo pudiste abandonar algo así?- respiró un par de veces con cierta furia antes de terminar de clavar un estigma que se había labrado desde que su madre se había marchado.

-Yo no te voy a abandonar nunca. Nunca mi amor-y se acercó al chico para abrazarlo desde atrás por el cuello y colocar la barbilla en su hombro.

-¿Qué hace niño lindo?-

-Lapis, ¿ya le dejaste la comida a papá?- preguntó dejando la lectura.

-No, lo dejaré morir de hambre je,je. Pues claro, de allí vengo-

-¿Y cómo está?-

Lapis hizo una mueca –Digamos que, dormirá temprano hoy- quiso cambiar de tema- Y dime, ¿de dónde sacaste ese libro?- _La Brújula Dorada_ decía la portada.

-Me lo prestaron- respondió el chico como si nada volviendo al libro.

-¿Quién?- preguntó de vuelta Lapis. Que recordase, Steven no tenía ningún amigo.

-Connie, nuestra vecina- dijo el chico sin darle mucha importancia.

Lapis sintió un ligero malestar entre cerebro, garganta y pecho. Conocía a la niña, de vista como toda la familia; o por lo menos eso siempre creyó.

-Y…¿desde cuándo es tu amiga picarón?- dijo jalándole una mejilla.

-Oye- respondió molesto- que me duele- Lapis lo soltó.

-Entonces dime- insistió la joven.

-Hace unas semanas llegó su mamá a hablar con papá de no sé qué. Connie venía con ella y platicamos mucho; es muy graciosa ¿sabes? Me platicó de este libro y me encantó la idea. Fue una de esas tardes en que te vas con tus amigos por eso no la viste- y siguió con la lectura.

Lapis sintió un derrame de un líquido amargo en su boca. Como suele ocurrir, buscó indagar más a sabiendas de que no sería grato.

-Ya veo. ¿Y es linda?-

-Laapis…- dijo el niño ligeramente sonrojado.

-¿Qué? No estoy diciendo que sea tu novia ni nada, solo que si es linda- ella lo miraba intrigada.

-Pues…si, es…muy linda-

-¿Más que yo?-

-¿Qué?-

-Nada, oye- dijo tomándole del brazo- ya está por caer la tarde, vamos a ver la puesta de sol desde el lago, ¿quieres?-

Él sonrió ampliamente – sí, vamos – y dejó el libro en el sillón mientras ambos corrieron por la puerta principal con rumbo del lago.

El lago, se encontraba del lado derecho de la casa, bajando un sendero. No era muy grande pero en épocas de lluvias crecía y se conectaba temporalmente a un río cercano. Por eso siempre había variedades de peces. Aunque inexplicablemente, nunca habían atrapado nada.

Los chicos estaban sentados en el borde del viejo muelle de madera con los pies colgantes y descalzos (era pecado mortal perder un zapato).

A lo lejos, el sol en su espectro del rojo al dorado se aterrizaba en un movimiento acuoso sobre las montañas. La tarde lo era todo. La temperatura bajaba gradualmente y algunos insectos entonaban sus nacientes cánticos.

-Mañana vendremos a pescar- dijo Lapis sin perder el ocaso.

-¿Tú crees que exista el gran bagre?- preguntó Steven. La historia de que en ese lago vivía un bagre enorme comenzaba a parecerle ridícula.

-No lo sé. Pero si de verdad existe, mañana lo atraparemos, ya verás- y le sonrió a su hermano para luego tomar su pequeña mano. Él le devolvió la sonrisa y aprovechando el momento, se recargó en ella.

El volumen del cantar de los insectos aumento. El sol se hacía más pequeño en el horizonte mientras un manto de penumbra se dejaba caer en los jóvenes.

Lapis pasó su brazo por el hombro de su hermano y lo atrajo a sí, él se acurrucó más.

La unión era tan estrecha, que podían sentir sus pulsaciones.

Steven se sentía tan seguro allí como en ningún otro lado.

Ella entendía que no quería separarse de él jamás.

-Entonces Steven ¿Quién es más bonita? ¿Connie o yo?-

El chico hizo a huir del regazo de su hermana ante la pregunta pero de inmediato esta lo apresó en sus brazos.

-No huyas cobarde- le dijo- y responde- le dijo malosamente.

-El número que usted marcó…- dijo Steven mecánicamente.

-Steven, no seas payaso y contesta- dijo sacudiéndolo.

-Su llamada será trasferida a buzón-

-A ¿sí? ¿Y qué te parece si arrojo este regordete celular al lago?- he hizo el ademán de lanzarlo.

-¡No! Me va a comer el bagre, aquí es zona onda-

-No que ya no creías en él- dijo todavía haciendo ademán de lanzarlo.

-¡No lo quiero averiguar así!- exclamaba el chico aferrado a su hermana.

Ella lo dejo de sacudir y procedió a reír abiertamente. Se sentía feliz. ÉL igual rio algo nervioso aún.

-No tienes que decirme, te estoy molestando- le dijo Lázuli.

Él, en el regazo de su hermana, aún atrapado en sus brazos, tenía su vista clavada en la parte media de su hermana. Lapis lo notó.

De pronto el chico levantó la mirada y vio a los ojos a la joven.

Ella se sorprendió al verlos inmensos y brillantes.

-Connie es muy linda- dijo- me gusta como…se le ven sus gafas-

Lapis no hizo reacción, era normal, natural. Estuvo a un tris de preguntarle si le gustaba pero prefirió dejar a su hermanito terminar.

-Pero…-el chico tomó aire- no hay nadie en este mundo, ni en revistas, ni en la tele, ni en ningún lugar en el mundo, que sea más linda que tú manita- al chico se le aguaron un poco los ojos y bajo la mirada.

Lapis llevó una mano a su rostro para disimular unas lágrimas traicioneras, las palabras de su hermano lo rompía todo en ella. Entonces lo abrazó con fuerza, y le beso la frente, y luego la mejilla.

Luego, lo agarró del cuello con el brazo y le hizo un cerillo en la cabeza con cierta fuerza.

-Ayayayaya ¡no! ¿Por queee?- exclamaba nuevamente Steven siendo presa del curioso castigo.

-Por hacerme sonrojar tonto-

-¡pero solo dije la verdad!- se defendió el chico tallándose la cabeza cuando su hermana se detuvo. Luego le miró a los ojos – En serio, no hay nadie en este mundo más bonita que tú, manita-

Ella, presa de una sensación extraña ante las palabras de su hermano, sin pensarlo como se debe, comenzó lentamente a acercarse al rostro del pequeño. Él, al ver que su hermana se dirigía hacia el lentamente, rompiendo la distancia de confort, sintió el corazón presionando su garganta.

Por un segundo, pudieron sentir sus alientos.

Le besó apenas la mejilla pudiendo ambos sentir la comisura de cada uno. El contacto fue diferente, suave, lento y hasta húmedo. Steven cerró los ojos ante la sensación muy pero muy diferente que sentía con respecto a los besos anteriores. Sintió un cosquilleo en alguna parte de él y deseo algo.

-Gracias manito-

A lo lejos, se escuchó un bramido en el cielo, denotando irremediablemente, la cercanía de tormenta.

El viento se escurría entre los altos árboles, que en las penumbras, semejaban pesadillas e inmensos fantasmas. Sus ramas se agitaban como brazos del que muere anunciando socorro. Luego, como una saeta celestial, una luz blanquecina partía el cielo en un destello y se alcanzaba a ver el horizonte por un segundo, igual que en la más pura mañana. El crujir de la tierra en forma del espantoso trueno, removía el interior del mortal. La tormenta era más violenta cada vez.

Las ventanas crujían y se estremecían como temiendo del monstruo que pugnaba por entrar. La borrasca se dejaba caer en todo su esplendor en aquel paraje solitario. Nunca habían tenido un fenómeno así en años anteriores. Todo era ruido y el cascabeleo de los golpes de agua invitaba a pensar que la casa se rompería en cualquier momento como una caja de cartón.

Y mientras afuera el cielo se devenía en llanto, en la habitación más grande, totalmente ignorante de lo que acontecía a su alrededor, roncaba a pierna suelta durmiendo bajo los influjos del alcohol, el único adulto de la casa.

Eso sí, antes de acostarse subió con cuidado las escaleras para verificar que los chicos ya estuvieran en sus cuartos.

Steven ya dormía y su hija solo le gritó algo cuando tocó su puerta.

Eran las ocho con quince cuando bajó las escaleras dando algunos tumbos, y se había derrumbado en su cama preso del cansancio del que bebe de más.

Lapis Lázuli no tenía esa fortuna, ella no podía dormir. Nadie en su sano juicio pudiera con ese terrible tropel que parecía cubrirlo todo. Tapada hasta la cabeza, se revolvía incómoda en su cama individual deseando de corazón que todo cesara.

Tenía miedo, y era de lo más normal. El ser humano generalmente teme a las fuerzas de la naturaleza tenga la edad que tenga, ora, una niña de 16 años consiente de estar lejos de todo, de un padre noqueado por el alcohol, y a cargo de un pequeño, cuantimás.

Tapada hasta la cabeza en posición fetal, abrazaba a una inmensa almohada, tembló furiosamente cuando el trueno en el cielo parecía haber partido algo allá afuera. Lapis podría jurar que el rayo había caído en un árbol o en alguna parte de la casa de tan fuerte que fue.

Luego, en el espacio de silencio que te deja el poder de un relámpago, escuchó claramente un ruido en su habitación. Lapis se tensó intensificando su postura tanto que le dolió un poco el cuello.

Respiro dos, tres veces con fuerza, ella sabía que los fantasmas no existen pero el miedo, puede hacerte ver cosas que no están allí con facilidad.

Un trueno violento explotó de pronto cimbrándolo todo.

-Ah-

Se escuchó un lamento en el cuarto que definitivamente no venía de ella.

Lapis se destapó y prendió la lámpara en el buró con el corazón en la garganta.

Entonces lo vio, pequeño, sentado al lado de la puerta y tomándose de las rodillas mientras temblaba tan fuerte que se alcanzaba a distinguir. A ella el miedo se le disolvió como el vapor de una cafetera.

Inmediatamente se destapó y se levantó de su cama, Lapis vestía un pequeño short y una camiseta negra con una estrella amarilla.

Camino y se agachó hasta donde estaba su hermano y lo abrazó. Lo sintió dar un respingo y temblar aún más.

-¿Acaso tienes miedo?- le preguntó, él levanto la vista y ella notó que no tardaría en llorar.

Le acarició la mejilla y le sonrió.

-¿Quieres quedarte a dormir?- Steven solo asintió con timidez.

-Mañoso que eres- y procedió a cargarlo para llevarlo a su cama, el chico al sentir que lo levantaban abrazó el cuello de su hermana y cruzo un poco las piernas a su cintura.

Steven a pesar de tener 12 años era pequeño, por tanto Lapis aún lo podía cargar sin mucha dificultad, sumándole a eso que ella en realidad era bastante alta y atlética.

La chica lo deposito con dificultad en la cama e hizo el ademán de que se hiciera lo más que pidiera a un lado. Luego, ella se adentró y ambos quedaron cubiertos por la misma sábana.

-Solo no te muevas mucho Stevo, la cama es pequeña- y procedió a abrazarlo, a lo que él le correspondió. Se acomodaron para dormir.

Sin embargo, la tormenta no había cesado, y de pronto se dejó caer como un rugido un potente tronido que estremeció la casa y a ambos chicos bajo las sábanas. El rostro de Steven se perdió en Lapis y ella igual hundió su rostro en él. Ambos temblaron.

El cuarto se iluminó una fracción de segundo justo antes de que otro trueno lo sacudiera todo, luego el viento volvió a hacer crujir las ventanas y el torrencial aumentó su fuerza.

Los chicos se unieron aún más en un miedo compartido.

Luego, vino una pequeña calma. Ambos respiraban agitados por el susto.

Ante la pequeña paz que de pronto se manifestó, Lapis sintió un escalofrió al percibir la respiración de su hermano entrando por su camiseta, una exhalación cálida y rápida, haciéndole tener pequeños espasmos en los músculos de la espalda.

Steven, por su parte, movía ligeramente los hombros al sentir la respiración de su hermana casi como un filo cayéndole por el cuello llegando hasta su espalda. Era cálido y profundo. La íntima cercanía y el encierro de la sábana, los comenzó a embriagar en sus propios alientos.

-No tengas miedo- le susurró ella al oído.

-Si estoy contigo, no tengo miedo- respondió el de igual forma.

-Te sentí temblar- dijo ella.

-Tú también temblaste- se defendió él.

-Pero yo porque tengo frío- mencionó Lapis y se acercó para darle un tierno beso en la mejilla. Él sonrió. Ella comenzó a acariciar el rostro de su pequeño hermano dejando momentáneamente de abrazarlo, solo descansaba el brazo en él. Ambos estaban cara a cara acostados de lado con sus cuerpos peligrosamente cerca.

Ella acariciaba su mejilla, su frente, su nariz. Era su pequeño, siempre lo sería.

El disfrutaba la caricia, se sentía feliz. La amaba profundamente y en respuesta estiró su mano para acariciar el rostro de ella, que en esa penumbra, se veía azul.

Acarició su mejilla, su frente, su hermosa nariz; la más linda del mundo; y disfrutaron recorriéndose en caricias inocentes bajo el estruendo de la tormenta.

Sin embargo, en el tierno recorrido, sucedió un acontecimiento que impulso una presión en el pecho de los hermanos; Steven encontró los labios de su hermana, y ella contuvo la respiración.

El niño dudó un poco, pero con la lluvia afuera y la sábana sobre sí, simplemente siguió. Pasó su pequeño pulgar por el borde de aquellos labios muy suavemente, mientras su mirada hipnotizada seguía cada trazo marcado. Sinceramente creyó que su hermana en cualquier momento lo detendría enojada, pero eso no sucedió.

Steven llegó a la comisura de la boca de Lapis con el corazón golpeante, curioso, cambio el pulgar por el índice y continuó. Nunca notó que la respiración de Lapis se volvía cada vez más profunda ante el contacto mientras su mirada se tornaba incrédula por las sensaciones encontradas.

Lapis se dio cuenta que disfrutaba intensamente esa caricia, pero a la vez también le provocó temor, por lo que decidió ponerle fin de inmediato, y aprovechó que su hermanito estaba por cerrar el círculo de la caricia en la cima de sus labios, le atrapó el pulgar con los dientes de manera traviesa y presionó un poco.

-¡Ay! ¡Ay, ay!- exclamó él muy por lo bajo. Ella le sonrió sin soltarlo.

Steven sentía un leve dolor, especialmente en la zona de la uña por donde lo tenía atrapado su hermana.

-Eresh un adrevito-le dijo Lapis y Steven sintió un fuerte cosquilleo en alguna parte al sentir el cálido aliento de su hermana en su pulgar secuestrado y cerró los ojos ante la sensación.

Lapis creyó que era una expresión de dolor y lo dejó ir creyendo que daba por terminado el íntimo juego, pero el pulgar de Steven jaló ligeramente el labio inferior de su hermana, tocando una parte húmeda.

Entonces fue la respiración de Steven que se hizo pesada. Sintió sus ojos doler cuando su pupila se expandió al sentir esa sensación mojada. Lapis tampoco se movió, ambos estaban pendiendo de un hilo.

-Me…gustan- le dijo él con un sonrojo evidente. El ambiente bajó las sábanas se había tornado vaporoso. Afuera, la lluvia silenciaba sus conciencias. Solo había el palpitar de dos corazones y una mirada compartida.

-¿Te gustan…? –dijo Lapis tímidamente señalando sus labios y su hermano asintió emocionado.

Entonces el chico acercó nuevamente su mano y comenzó a acariciarlos suavemente en forma de círculo, separando de pronto un poco y sintiendo su humedad; algo en él se sentía extraño, como una presión entre sus pequeñas piernas cada que sentía esa sensación.

La cabeza de Lapis iba a explotar, era como un escalofrío que le recorría la piel del cráneo cada que los suaves dedos de su hermano se tornaban más atrevidos. Ella no podía dejar de mirar lo perdido que estaba el chico en sus labios, como si fuera lo único que existiera en el mundo. Ante este pensamiento, Lapis de pronto sintió que algo iba a explotar en sus shorts al cada vez más profundo tacto de su hermano en su boca. Sentía su cuerpo demasiado caliente.

Y ante la fuga de respiraciones compartidas, alientos bebidos y una relación más allá de todo lo conocido por ellos, la línea de la cordura se desdibujó liberando cadena a una peligrosa bestia que ambos desconocían: la bestia del deseo.

Con la razón perdida en la tormenta que se desparramaba en el paraje, Lapis movió su lengua, y lamió ligera pero firmemente, la yema del travieso dedo de su hermano.

-Ah-suspiro Steven retirándose un poco, con esa sola acción sintió palpitar su parte baja, y una ola de un gusto desconocido le subió desde la espalda. El aire se hizo más pesado.

Miró con un poco de temor a su hermana quien le observaba a él como suplicante. Ambos querían salir corriendo, pero no había a donde huir ni con quien refugiarse; el mundo era él y ella bajo las sábanas, y el momento era ahora. La primera noche del tercer otoño.

Nadie dijo nada. Steven con lentitud volvió a colocar su dedo en los Labios de Lázuli para seguir acariciando, en una búsqueda inconsciente de algo más. Su hermana tenía la boca ligeramente entre abierta, invitando a su pequeño a seguir.

Él comenzó a acariciar nuevamente en círculos pequeños solo en el centro de la boca de Lapis, y ella no tardó nada en volver a lamer la yema de su hermano; pero esta vez, el chico ya no se retiró; y Lapis tampoco.

Ella lamia levemente de arriba abajo sintiendo un sabor único. Steven creía que enloquecería cuando ella le atrapó la primera falange de su dedo índice con sus labios proporcionándole una pequeña succión.

El gimió encorvándose un poco ante el espasmo del bajo vientre, sentía una palpitación que ya se tornaba insoportable entre sus pequeñas piernas.

Ella lo soltó con lentitud. Se quedaron mirando ligeramente agitados y bastante asustados. Querían cerrar los ojos y que ya fuera de mañana.

Entonces la cordura, quien se había mantenido callada, habló en Lapis.

-Soy…una mala hermana- pensó y abrazó a su hermano con fuerza. El chico, quien también estaba asustado por las sensaciones que le embargaban, tardo un tanto en reaccionar, pero le devolvió el abrazo.

-Steven, perdóname. Yo…eso…no debió pasar- hubo un corto silencio.

-¿Estas enojada conmigo?- preguntó como un susurro el pequeño acurrucándose.

Sin soltar el fuerte abrazo, Lapis respondió.

-Claro que no Steven, tus…caricias me encantan- dijo ella con su vista húmeda.

-Es que me gustan mucho, mucho tus labios- dijo él apenado-

-Nunca me lo habías dicho-respondió acariciando su cabello.

Un trueno lejano se dejó caer inclemente. La casa crujió pero ya no como antes. La lluvia aún era intensa, y el viento aún era silbante.

Ella lo separó un poco y le dijo-Tus labios también son hermosos manito-

Los ojos de él, expresivos y de grandes pestañas, la observaban con mucha expectativa, pero a la vez con temor.

-Me encantan Steven, y mucho- le sonrió mientras le acariciaba la mejilla que recorrió su cuello y se apostó en la nuca del chico.

-¿De verdad?- preguntó el con una sonrisa infantil.

-Si mi Steven- y Lapis movió su cabeza con agilidad, para darle un pequeño y rápido beso en los labios a su hermano.

El abrió los ojos de sorpresa al sentir el efímero contacto. Un pestañeo, un visaje. Su corazón se volvió loco.

Ella ya estaba con la conciencia y la razón olvidadas. Su pequeño era hermoso y ella estaría con el siempre.

-¿Te gustó?- le preguntó con nerviosismo disimulado, y el chico asintió varias veces mientras se tocaba los labios que, hacía menos de un minuto, eran virginales. Lapis notó que el los movía ligeramente, como recordando el momento y viviéndolo una y otra vez.

Ella le retiró la mano y preguntó.

-¿Sabes que te amo?-

-Si manita-

-¿Tú me amas?-

-Mucho, si tú te vas, yo me muero- dijo con tono un tanto desesperado.

Ella lo pegó totalmente a él y le dijo al oído.

-Nunca te abandonaré. No seré como nuestra madre- El niño tembló.

-Ella…nos dejó Lapis. Mamá no nos quería…no nos quería…- y dos puntos húmedos se sintieron en el cuello de la joven, donde las lágrimas de su hermano cayeron.

Entonces, en la desesperación del dolor compartido, ella lo separó y le besó la frente, luego las mejillas, pómulos, ojos y finalizó en sus labios. En una unión que duró mucho más que la anterior.

-Yo siempre, siempre estaré contigo mi amor- dijo al separarse.

Ella lo beso de nueva cuenta. Steven suspiraba ahogado.

Lapis se entregó a degustar los labios de su hermano mientras él no sabía ni que pasaba, solo que no quería que parara nunca. Ella besaba su pequeño labio inferior, luego el superior para luego unir sus labios completamente. La respiración tan cercana la enloquecía. Lo abrazó apasionada y lo pegó a ella con mucha fuerza.

Steven no se quejó, solo la abrazó y cruzó su pierna por encima de sus caderas. Comenzó a mover torpemente los labios para tratar de responder a su hermana que no dejaba de besarle, ella recorría sus labios completamente en besos pequeños pero intensos.

-Te amo Steven-

-¡ah! Y yo…yo a ti manita- gimió el chico cuando su hermana abandonó sus labios para darle pequeños besos en su mejilla y bajar hasta meterse en su cuello donde beso varias veces hasta que, por fin, se atrevió a pasar un poco la punta de su lengua, ya enloquecida. Mientras lo hacía, metió con fuerza sus dedos en el cabello de él intensificando su encuentro.

-La-pis…-

-¿Te gusta?- dijo ella en una voz que Steven nunca le había escuchado.

-S-si- respondió perdido en ella.

Al oírle decir eso, acercó su rostro al de él para pasar su lengua por el borde de los pequeños labios de su hermano.

El chico suspiraba sintiendo el húmedo toque, la acción de su hermana lo enloquecía. Lapis, suspirando, besó a su hermano adentrándose, finalmente, a su boca.

Steven iba a decir algo pero al sentir la lengua de su hermana apostándose sobre la suya, olvidó de todo de pronto. Esto era un beso como lo había visto en los programas que salían en la televisión. Luego vino un ligero movimiento en la lengua de su hermana, de ida y vuelta que lo sacó del trance. El cerró sus ojos y la tomó de la nuca para buscar más.

Le respondió el movimiento; se adentró al placer. Y sus respiraciones lo eran todo.

Fue entonces que Lapis sintió algo que le tocaba a la altura del ombligo. Algo duro y que palpitaba.

-Ya no eres tan pequeño- le dijo sonriendo y el, muerto de pena, quiso esconder su cara en el pecho de su hermana.

-No, no, no Steven- dijo levantándole el rostro por la barbilla - no te apenes-

-¿No te enojas?-

-Claro que no manito. De hecho, te sientes así, ¿por mí?- el chico solo cerró los ojos y asintió con la cabeza.

-Eso… me halaga- le dijo riendo, luego, le preguntó.

-Steven, ¿quieres saber un secreto?-

-Si- respondió curioso Steven.

-Pero necesito que te quites el pantalón de tu pijama-

-Pero me quedaría…en trusa- dijo el preocupado.

-A ya, tampoco te hagas la rata que te he visto en trusa muchas veces-

El niño se rio sabiendo que era cierto, por lo que accedió a quitarse dicha prenda.

Ella solo lo veía. Steven tenía una hermosa sonrisa en la cara. En ese momento no importaba la tormenta, no importaba la soledad, no importaba el abandono de la maldita de su madre. Eran ellos, simplemente felices.

-Ya está Lapis- dijo el chico. Inmediatamente, la chica con un movimiento rápido, se quitó el pequeño short con el que dormía, quedando solo en su playera y panty.

El chico bajo su mirada y la vio, respiro profundo de golpe, la volteó a ver a la cara.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó la joven.

-Y-yo…- el chico al ver a su hermana solo en ropa interior recordó el incidente que había tenido esa mañana.

-Dijiste que ibas a hacerme andar sin pantis toda la semana ¿Y no puedes soportar esto?- dijo malosamente.

-¡Laaapis! Dijiste que lo olvidarías-

Ella soltó una carcajada leve.

-Ya exagerado- Lo besó en los labios mientras colocaba la mano en su cadera para irla bajando poco a poco; encontró la piel desnuda después de la comisura de la ropa interior del chico. Él era suave como un flan.

-¿Lapis?-

-Shht, te dije que te iba a contar un secreto-

Continuó bajando en una lenta caricia, pasó por el muslo de su hernmano hasta llegar a la parte posterior de su rodilla, ella lo tomó con cierta presión y obligo a Steven a mover la pierna hacia adelante, colocando la parte de su rodilla y su muslo, justo en medio de sus piernas.

Steven tragó saliva. Sentía la calidez de los muslos de Lapis en su pierna; lo aprisionaban. Pero por sobre todo, encima de su rodilla, sentía el roce de la ropa interior de su hermana, y un inexplicable calor mojado.

Lapis miro a su hermano con los ojos brillantes.

-Steven, sube un poquito tu pierna, por favor- le dijo.

El chico obedeció. Y entonces la tocó.

-Aah- exclamó Lázuli y el chico sorprendido quiso retirarse, pero las piernas de ella se habían cerrado en su pierna.

-No te…quites manito- le dijo ella con ojos entrecerrados.

El corazón del chico volvió a descontrolarse en taquicardia. La sensación en su rodilla era inconcebible; tan húmedo y caliente que quemaba, podía sentir la prenda mojada. Esa sensación hizo que su entrepierna doliera.

-Que…es…- alcanzó a decir pero Lapis, con un movimiento de sus caderas, logró friccionar eso que se ocultaba en la trusa de su hermano.

-A-ah- exclamó Steven.

-¿Cómo se siente?-

-N-no sé…muy…muy bien-

-Pues yo siento lo mismo allí donde estas tocando- le dijo.

-¿Si?-

-Sí. Ese es el secreto- le dijo ella y le dio otro beso en los labios.

Entonces el chico movió un poco la rodilla y sintió a su hermana estremecerse.

-Aah, ¡Steven! tramposo- y se acercó para volverlo a besar pero esta vez con mucha pasión.

-Sigue- le dijo entre besos y el pequeño comenzó un leve y húmedo vaivén que hacía a Lapis gemir.

-Ah…ah si mi niño-

Ante el estímulo ella besó a su hermano trabando su lengua con la de él y bajó su mano con rapidez por su pecho.

Sin más preámbulos, sin más rodeos, metió sus dedos dentro de la trusa de su hermano tomando con toda su mano el miembro erecto de este.

-¡Aaah! ¡Ah! Herma-nita- gimió el chico cuando ella lo tomó, y se tensó con fuerza cuando comenzó muy lentamente a subir y bajar la piel de aquel firme miembro. Steven dio dos respiraciones rápidas ante la potencia del estímulo.

-Ay…aah…manitaa- Ella lo sintió temblar.

-¿Me detengo?-

-No, No- dijo desesperado.

-Tú tampoco te detengas mi pequeño- y comenzó nuevamente a subir y bajar su mano ejerciendo presión en la punta y dando círculos en la base.

Como si fuera una maquinaria de placer que perezosamente se pone en marcha, ambos jóvenes comenzaron un vaivén lento que poco a poco iba en aumento. Como una locomotora iniciando su andar.

Steven frotaba su cada vez más mojada rodilla en la entrepierna de su hermana, mientras esta le besaba con furia metiendo su lengua para tocar la de él. Esa calidez nacida de sus alientos mezclados parecía explotar.

-¡Ah! ¡Ah! ¡Aaah! Steveen…- exclamaba Lapis, dejando de besarlo un segundo al sentir como la fricción le estimulaba casi al azar las diversas partes sensibles de su vagina.

En respuesta, ella cada vez más rápido subía y bajaba su mano del pene de su pequeño, mojándose los dedos con un líquido que fluía generosamente de la punta y que mojaba todo.

-Lapis, yo siento que…hay algo que… ay, aaah – gemía Steven sintiendo que algo iba a salir de él, y ese algo le contraía el cuerpo mientras su hermana no paraba de masturbarlo.

Ambos encontraron un ritmo en donde se estimulaban a la par y con más fuerza, esto les dio pie a que ambos incrementaran sus movimientos al grado que la cama comenzó a resentir la violencia.

Llegaron a un punto donde Lapis estimulaba a su hermano con fuerza y rapidez, mientras el chico movía frenéticamente su pierna entre las de su hermana.

Ella sentía que se volvía loca, y en el frenesí desatado, vio el rostro de su hermanito en un rictus de placer que la lleno de una extraña felicidad.

Entonces, ella se levantó la camiseta, para exponer su pecho.

-Steven- le dijo sin detenerse. El la miró sin esconder su agitación.

-Me duele aquí- y se tocó el pecho izquierdo.

Entonces, al ver el desnudo pecho de su hermana, él lo recordó todo.

Desde ese día la idealizaba, desde que la había visto desnuda frente al espejo. En aquel tiempo el pecho de su hermana era inexistente, ahora era un montículo hermosamente coronado por un pequeño pezón erecto; tan hermoso como lo recordaba.

Estiró su mano y puso el pequeño pezón de Lapis entre sus dedos, y comenzó a moverlos como hacía 4 años; pasando levemente sobre ese montículo, cada uno de sus dedos.

-Oh por Dios- exclamó la joven y fue entonces que Steven sintió como, al presionar la zona intima de su hermana con su rodilla, esta pareció abrirse y dejar salir un líquido cálido que le baño la rodilla mientras ella se arqueaba.

-¡Aah! ¡Aaaaaaaah! ¡Mi amor!-Gimió y se retorció Lapis al sentir el enorme derrame de placer que su hermano le estaba provocando. La joven se fue a la base del pene del chico y lo estimulo en círculos con cierta fuerza, para luego subir y bajar muy rápidamente.

-Lapis…me voy a …-

-¡Déjalo salir mi niño! Déjalo salir todo-le dijo Lapis mientras ella se derramaba en su rodilla.

Entonces el chico sintió como desde la parte de su ano una presión se levantaba y salía disparada casi dolorosamente mientras su hermana jalaba su piel con fuerza hacía abajo.

-¡AAAAH!- el gemido fue tan fuerte que Lapis lo besó para callarlo. El chico se contraía en potentes espasmos mientas sus disparos acababan en el vientre de su hermana y parte de las sábanas.

-Mmmh…MMMh- gemía el chico sin poderse detener y ella lo abrazó a sí para contenerlo.

El desplome de ambos fue total una vez que el éxtasis se fue desvaneciendo. El sudor de sus cuerpos en sus piernas se mezclaba, junto con el sabor en sus bocas, y la culpa en sus corazones.

Afuera, la lluvia hacía un rato que había cesado.


	2. Chapter 2

**Originalmente es un One Shot. Como quedó muy largo, lo dividí.**

* * *

-¿Me dicen que ayer hubo una fuerte tormenta?- preguntaba Greg un poco amodorrado. Siendo las 9 de la mañana se disponían a desayunar.

-Rayos, no escuché absolutamente nada- dijo el hombre tallándose las sienes en una evidente muestra de malestar mientras se sentaba en la mesa. Lapis se servía dos rebanadas de pan tostado con mantequilla en la cocina.

-¿no tuviste miedo Steven?- Preguntó el hombre.

Steven estaba sentado en el otro extremo de la mesa, moviendo ensimismado su cuchara en el cereal con leche de su tazón.

-¿Steven?- Repitió Greg

-¿Eh? Mande, ¡Sí!-respondió el niño saliendo de su trance.

-Vaya que andas perdido esta mañana. ¿Pasa algo?-

-No papá, es solo que pensaba en...en...- Steven dudó.

-En ese libro que le prestó su "novia" Connie- intervino Lapis que se servía un poco de jugo de naranja en la cocina.

-No es mi novia Lapis- dijo molesto el chico.

-¿La morenita Maheswaran es tu novia Stevo?- siguió el juego Greg antes de acabarse medio vaso de jugo de una sola toma- tienes buenos gustos picarón-

-¡Papá!- exclamó molesto el chico.

-¿Qué? Tienes buenos gustos, si va a ponerse como su madre te sacas la lotería- y Greg rio cínicamente acabándose el jugo. Entonces fue Lapis quien intervino.

-¡Papá!, compórtate- dijo la joven mientras se sentaba colocando su plato con las tostadas y su vaso de jugo.

-¿Qué? Soy viejo pero tengo buen ojo- y volvió a reír mientras comía su tostada.

-Yo...-dijo Steven con timidez, rompiendo un poco el ambiente.

-¿Qué pasa Steven?- preguntó Greg aun riendo un poco.

-Yo nunca voy a tener novia- dijo en voz baja pero con firmeza –yo me voy a quedar para siempre con Lapis-

Lapis sintió que se le congelaban los hombros, ¿Qué diablos pensaba Steven? ¿No le había quedado claro?

Y es que esa primera noche, después de caer rendidos por la potencia del orgasmo compartido y dormir prendados uno del otro. Habían hablado.

"-Steven, esto que pasó no podemos decirlo a Papá ni a nadie. ¿Si sabes por qué?-

-Porque...¿es malo?-

-No, no mi amor, no es malo. Pero es porque somos hermanos que está, pues, prohibido para nosotros-

-¡Pero yo te quiero mucho!-

-Y yo a ti, pero si alguien se entera de esto, nos separarán para siempre-

-¡No! ¡Eso no Lapis! ¡No quiero que te alejen de mí! ¡No lo soportaría!-

-No me iré nunca hermanito, solo no digamos nada a nadie de esto ¿Si?-

-Está bien, lo...prometo"

Lapis se había levantado temprano para cambiar las sábanas y colocar las ropas impregnadas en un lugar donde sabría que su padre no se asomaría. Al final, ella lavaba casi siempre la ropa.

Y ahora, estaba en la mesa con el rostro congelado viendo a su padre, esperando la reacción.

Greg miró a Steven un segundo antes de lanzar una risa. Lapis solo enmudeció.

-Eso dices ahora chiquitín, pero cuando seas un poco mayor, no querrás que tu hermana se acerque a ti-

-Yo jamás querría eso- dijo manifestando molestia Steven.

-Steven...- intervino Lapis pero un ademán de su padre la silencio.

-Mira Steven- menciono Greg ya seriamente- entiendo que por ahora te molestes y no te diré más al respecto; es solo que ahora no lo entiendes y no tienes por qué entenderlo. Eso vendrá solo con el tiempo. En algún momento te darás cuenta que hay vida más allá de cuatro paredes, y más allá de nosotros tres- el hombre al terminar de hablar, se puso de pie y colocó su plato vacío en el lavatrastos; para luego proceder a ir a su cuarto. Antes de entrar se dirigió a los chicos.

-Si no me crees Steven, pregúntale a Lapis. Ella no quería venir por quedarse a una fiesta con sus amigos. La traje casi a fuerzas - los vio a ambos con seriedad –hay una vida allá a fuera- y se retiró a su cuarto.

Entre ambos chicos se posó un silencio incómodo. Solo el canto de algunas aves se dejaba escuchar a lo lejos junto al zumbido del refrigerador.

Fue Lapis la que se atrevió a hablar.

-Steven...-

-Es verdad. Tú no querías venir- dijo de pronto el chico.

-Steven ya hablamos de eso-

-Tú no querías venir- y la volteó a ver con la mirada mojada-me ibas a dejar solo aquí-

-Claro que no Steven yo...-

-Entonces dime ¿qué hubieras hecho si papá te daba permiso?- y Lapis con la boca abierta, no supo que decir.

El la miró con tristeza, con un vacío en el pecho que le dolía.

-Papá tiene razón, tú querías quedarte- se secó una lágrima en la manga- y un día te alejarás-dijo con voz rota- como dice papá, yo también creceré, y me alejaré. Me quedaré solo.-

El chico se paró y con rapidez se dirigió a la salida para una vez afuera correr hacía el bosquecillo. Quería simplemente estar solo, sufriendo sin querer, un primer desamor.

Lapis sintió brotar algo amargo en su boca. Es verdad, si su padre le hubiera dado permiso unos días antes, ella no hubiera asistido ese otoño a la casa de campo.

Tomó todos los trastes de la mesa y los colocó con rapidez en el lavabo. Tenía que encontrar a Steven.

* * *

La joven se adentraba en aquel bosque tupido de árboles altos y delgados. La hojarasca seguía un tanto húmeda después de la terrible borrasca de la noche anterior.

Conocía el lugar bastante bien, y se imaginaba dónde podía encontrarse su hermano.

-¡Steven! ¡Sal ahora!- gritó, pero no hubo respuesta.

Entonces se encaminó un poco más. Sabía que si seguía derecho se toparía con una vieja cerca que delimitaba el espacio. Tenían estrictamente prohibido ir más allá.

-No creo que se haya atrevido- pensó.

-¡Steven! ¡Las cosas no son como crees! ¡Sal en este instante jovencito!-

-¡No!- se escuchó a lo lejos.

-Está en el bosque- dijo Lapis con alivio corriendo en dirección de donde había escuchado la voz.

-¡Steven sal! ¡Yo no te voy a abandonar!-

-¡Mentira! ¡Ni querías venir! ¡Estas harta de mí!-

Ella pudo ubicar un pequeño bulto detrás de una roca.

-¡¿Que estoy harta de ti?! ¡¿Cómo te atreves?!-

El chico ya sintió muy cerca la voz de su hermana y se asomó. Al ver que ella se acercaba se echó a correr.

-¡Déjame en paz! ¡Vete con tus amigos!- gritó el chico y su hermana, ya bastante fastidiada, aceleró a fondo y de esta manera lo alcanzó, lo tomó con fuerza de ambas muñecas y lo aprisionó en un árbol.

-Escúchame bien Steven Cuarzo Demayo, ¡no estoy harta de ti ni lo estaré nunca!-

-¡Mientes!- contestó el chico sin voltear a verla-¡Te querías quedar con otras personas!-

-¡Sí!, ¡es verdad!, ¡pero eso no significa que te voy a abandonar!-

-¡Te vas a ir y me vas a dejar! ¡Justo como mamá!-

El mundo de Lapis se detuvo de pronto, hasta su respiración. Lo miraba incrédulo.

-¿Cómo dijiste?-

Él, al ver la mirada de su hermana mayor supo que había cometido un error.

-Yo...¡AY!- Lapis apretó las muñecas de su hermano que aún tenía contra el árbol y acercó su rostro con violencia.

-Escúchame bien Steven, yo jamás, ¡jamás! Seré como esa maldita. ¡Así que te prohíbo! Me vuelvas a comparar con ella- apretó más las muñecas del chico.

-¡Ay! Me...duele...-

Lapis se alejó de súbito dando un tirón en una de las muñecas del niño haciendo que cayera al suelo.

-Y si tan enojado estás conmigo, pues te dejo en paz y listo- le dijo la joven y le dio la espalda caminando con rumbo a la casa. Dejando al chico tirado y sollozando.

Podría haber llevado unos 10 pasos cuando escuchó detrás de ella.

-No te vayas...- pero Lapis no se detuvo.

-¡por favor no te vayas!- Lapis siguió sin detenerse.

-¡Perdoname Lapis!- y el chico se paró para correr tras su hermana, quien solo sintió que alguien la abrazaba por detrás.

-Por favor perdóname, no te vayas por favor. Es que tengo miedo de que te alejes y no vuelvas. Tengo mucho miedo de quedarme solo manita, ¡por favor! No me dejes...- y el niño se entregó a llorar. Lapis pudo notar como su camiseta se humedecía mientras que ella igual sentía por dentro dolor.

Dio lentamente la vuelta para abrazarlo, limpiarle las lágrimas y mirarlo con la mayor seriedad posible.

-Primero- le dijo-quiero que me creas que jamás voy a abandonarte ¿Si?- el chico solo asintió sollozando.

-Si me vuelves a hacer una de estas escenas me voy a enojar mucho-

-No...no volverá a pasar manita- dijo el secando sus lágrimas con las mangas.

-Y segundo – de los hermosos ojos azules de Lapis, bajaron dos gruesas lágrimas que recorrieron sus mejillas hasta caer al decir con voz descompuesta –jamás vuelvas a decir que te voy a abandonar como lo hizo mamá- y el bello rostro de la joven se descompuso en un rictus de dolor profundo, mientras más lagrimas caían con firmeza. Ella se llevó una mano a la boca.

Steven se asustó al ver a su hermana llorar de esa manera y rápidamente la abrazó tomándola de la cabeza pegándola a su hombro. Sintió como su camiseta se mojaba.

-Yo...no soy...como ella...- dijo mientras pequeños espasmos denotaban sus sollozos.

-Perdóname hermanita, soy un tonto- un nudo en la garganta atragantaba a Steven –tú no eres como ella, eres diez mil veces mejor. Eres única y por eso te amo, te amo demasiado-

Ella lloró en su hombro ante el horror de ser comparada con el ser que más aborrecía.

-Perdóname por favor- dijo él con un mundo de culpa.

Entonces, ahogada en su dolor, y escuchando las desesperadas palabras de aliento de su hermano, se separó de él solo para besarlo entre lágrimas, con fuerza, con pasión. Buscando con la intimidad, una cura a la vieja herida.

Él, aunque no lo esperaba, lo recibió con felicidad; ella estaba siendo algo agresiva.

-Lapis...nos...pueden ver...-intentaba decir el chico entre besos.

Pero a la joven no le importaba, comía los labios de su hermano degustando su pequeña boca; salía de ella para besar sus mejillas y volver nuevamente con bríos.

Era su dolor derramado sujetándose a su pequeña balsa. Lo quería para sí. Lo quería para siempre.

-Mfh, ah, La-pis- exclamó el chico cuando ella lo hizo recostarse para poder ponerse encima de él y besarle el cuello a discreción.

Ella lo tomó de las muñecas y lo volvió a aprisionar pero esta vez contra el suelo y de manera mucho más suave.

Así, en medio de aquel bosquecillo de altos árboles donde un par de hermanos habían jugado a encontrar insectos, se comían a besos dos personas muy jóvenes, encontrando en el placer una cura para un pasado devastador.

Lapis se separó de los labios de su pequeño hermano para verlo a los ojos. Él se encontraba en éxtasis y se notaba sonrojado. Ambos respiraban agitados.

-No te mereces nada por todo el show que me hiciste- le dijo secándose las lágrimas–por eso creo que te mereces un castigo- y Lapis por fin sonrió.

-¿Qué...que me vas a hacer?- dijo el preocupado.

-Ya verás- dijo poniéndose de pie y cargando a su hermano con algo de dificultad.

-Ya pesas Stevo. Si todo sale bien, algún día tú me cargaras a mí- y en ese momento, el chico no entendió esas palabras.

Lapis no camino mucho, detrás de una serie de matorrales que colindaban con el sendero hacía el lago, conocía una gran estructura de concreto como de tres metros de alto por varios de ancho, que era perfecto para esconderse si eso era lo que uno deseaba. Colocó al chico sin soltarle la muñeca, ella se sentó, y lo colocó en su regazo.

-Lapis, me estas asustando-

-Con esto aprenderás- y la chica lo besó mientras que, con la seguridad de la zona le proporcionaba, le desabotono el pantalón y bajó la cremallera.

-Mmmh- hizo a exclamar Steven pero su hermana no liberaba sus labios, en cambio, comenzó introducir su lengua hasta lograr tocar la del chico. El beso se hizo profundo mientras ella le bajaba los pantalones a la rodilla.

-La-pis, puede...puede venir papá- exclamó el chico en desesperación, ya que una cosa era la intimidad de la noche bajó las sábanas, y otro a plena luz del día. Se moría de pena.

-Ya hicimos esto antes, no seas cobarde. Además es tu castigo por ser caprichoso- y la joven metió lentamente su mano hasta tomar el miembro de su hermano.

Aún no estaba erecto, se sentía un tanto suave al tacto, así que lo tomó completamente masajeándolo con todos los dedos.

Lapis disfrutaba esta vez con la luz del día, poder ver la cara de placer y pena de su pequeño hermanito.

-Ay ah mfh hermanitaa...- Ella lo besó de nueva cuenta para robarle los gemidos mientras sentía como el cuerpo del chico reaccionaba.

-¿Te gusta como lo hago? ¿O te gustaría que te lo hiciera tu amiguita Connie?- le preguntó ella de forma traviesa mientras que ya comenzaba lentamente a subir y bajar la piel del miembro chico. Notó que al decir el nombre de la niña, el pene de su hermanito palpito.

-Aaah, ¿con que si te gusta la mocosa?-

-N-no Lapis...es...es... ¡Aaaah!- gimió con fuerza cuando sintió algo muy cálido cubrir su pene a la altura del glande y ejercer una leve succión. Abrió los ojos que tenía cerrados de placer y la vio. Lapis lo había soltado un segundo para agacharse y colocar sus labios alrededor de su miembro.

Ella bajo un poco más cubriendo solo la mitad para retirarse y salir definitivamente, volviendo a tomarlo con la mano.

-A ver si tu Connie tu hace eso- y Lapis aumentó el ritmo con su mano. El pequeño solo se agitaba del placer y la imagen mental que su hermana había puesto en él.

Lapis volvió a notar entre sus dedos el líquido pre seminal de Steven mezclado con su saliva y su calor corporal aumento aún más de lo que ya estaba.

Entonces tomó la mano de Steven.

-Quiero que hagas algo por mi manito ¿lo harás?-

-S-si Lapis, l-lo que sea-

Entonces ella se desabrocho el pantalón y bajo totalmente su cierre, descubriendo una parte generosa de su panti color azul celeste.

Guio la mano de Steven hasta que pasó por debajo de la tela de la ropa íntima.

Steven sintió su pene de piedra cuando se percató de una pequeña mata de bellos que le acariciaban la palma de la mano conforma bajaba.

-Se siente bien Lapis- dijo descontrolado.

-Cállate menso-

Entonces sus dedos encontraron algo húmedo y una pequeña hendidura, donde instintivamente un hundió el dedo índice empapándolo. Lapis aspiró con fuerza ante el tacto.

Ah, mi pequeño- dijo entre suspiros- ¿recuerdas lo que te dije ayer? ¿Qué esa parte es tan sensible como la tuya?-

-Si manita, me acuerdo-

Ella lo miró con dulzura –acaríciame allí por favor, me haría muy feliz-

Y nada quería más Steven en este mundo que hacer a su hermana feliz. Entonces con firmeza metió más la mano hasta pasar su dedo índice por todo lo largo de esa deliciosa incisión. Un poco más abajo, se encontró en una zona tan caliente y húmeda que lo tentó a meter más su dedo. Lo hundió en un movimiento único llevando su índice hacia su palma, recogiendo en el trayecto, un líquido que lo enloquecía.

¡AH! Aah! Así Stevi, Asiiii- Lapis empezó a agitar sus caderas al sentir el invasor dedo adentrarse a su vulva y una y otra vez –así mi amor-

La palma de la mano de Steven, daba contacto directo con el clítoris de la joven, lo cual le provocaba simultáneamente un doble placer que la estaba sofocando.

La sensación era tal que Lapis detuvo la estimulación al chico un momento, solo lo sostenía con fuerza.

-Ah, ah, aaay Steven- entonces comenzó nuevamente el vaivén en su hermano dispuesta a devolverle la ola de sensaciones.

De lejos, se podía distinguir una joven sentada, apoyada en una gran estructura de piedra, con las piernas semicruzadas, y un chiquillo en su regazo.

Si observabas bien, notabas que ella tenía la boca abierta ante los gemidos de placer, mientras masturbaba con pasión al chico quien tenía los pantalones a la rodilla. Y el chico, con su mano perdida en la panty de la joven, movía con vigor su mano adentrándose cada vez más en aquella riquísima cueva.

Los sonidos se volvieron cada vez más y más acuosos, el pene de Steven brillaba junto con los dedos de Lapis bañados en fluidos, mientras que toda la mano de Steven se encontraba empapada de los líquidos de ella.

-Lapis voy...voy...- y la dama le apretó el pene al chico mientras bajaba totalmente su piel.

-Ay, ay aaah ¡Lapiiis!- y ante la tensión que provoca el orgasmo, él metió dos dedos dentro de su hermana llegando más profundo, moviéndolos de arriba abajo dentro repetidamente.

Lapis gimió tan fuerte que pudo escucharse a varios metros.

Mancharía sus pantalones pero ya no le importaba.

El placer que curaba el dolor del pasado. El amor incondicional de su hermano. Simplemente merecía cualquier sacrificio. Cualquiera.

* * *

Hacía ya rato que Greg había acabado de escribir las canciones que necesitaba. Tenía que admitir que la mitad del tiempo que se quedaban en aquel paraje se debía a que se terminaba transformando en una especie de escape de su vida habitual.

De tres días, uno y medio eran suficientes para terminar su trabajo, y el resto era excusa perfecta para emborracharse sin ojos incómodos, tocar guitarra y entregarse a la nostalgia.

Tenía un pequeño tocadiscos, y en ese momento sonaba en el aire **Stairway to heaven** de uno de sus grupos favoritos: **Led Zeppelin**.

Siendo las 5 de la tarde, tenía ya varias horas que había tomado el almuerzo que Lapis le llevó (una crema de champiñón y Nuggets de pollo) y ahora degustaba, desde un vaso de cristal corto pero ancho, el líquido ámbar que le recordaba que alguna vez, fue un hombre con una pareja.

Agitó su vaso mientras se recargaba en aquel sillón mullido de color verde viejo.

Pensaba de pronto en sus hijos; Steven era retraído y poco sociable. Pensó en que quizá debería meterlo en alguna disciplina que le ayudara a desenvolverse mejor con los demás; y así, fuese despegándose del encierro de la casa. Y de ese apegó a su hermana.

-Es normal- se decía –a esa edad es normal-

Tomaba un sorbo da su vaso y sentía el líquido quemante bajar por su garganta; luego, le daba un trago a un vaso con agua mineral que tenía al lado del whisky; así le gustaba tomarlo desde que era joven.

-Al parecer el viaje les está haciendo bien- seguía en sus pensamientos al recordar que había visto a su hija de muy buen humor al momento de dejarle la comida.

-Se ve contenta y radiante, pero tiene razón en que no tiene tiempo para ella- agitó de nuevo su vaso con licor. Frunció un poco el ceño.

-Quizá deba pasar una temporada con su tía Perla. Un tiempo entre mujeres alejada de mí y de Steven- bebió de nuevo de su vaso dejándolo sobre la mesa.

-Creo que es lo mejor- Tomó la guitarra y comenzó a seguir los acordes de la canción que resonaba en el aire, mientras imaginaba que tocaba frente a un gran escenario, ante público que le aplaudía frenético.

* * *

Los chicos degustaban la tarde sentados en el viejo muelle. Con sus pies colgantes y descalzos, una joven de 16 años y un pequeño de 12 jugaban a atrapar un enorme pez bagre, en aquel pequeño lago.

Ambos sostenían sus respectivas cañas, pero como cada año, solo sacaban una colección de zapatos y bolsas de plástico roídas.

-¡Parece que atrapé algo!- gritó el chico comenzando a recoger el carrete de su caña con mucho ímpetu.

Instintivamente Lapis tomó el hombro de su hermano por el temor de que lo que fuera que hubiere agarrado lo llegase a tirar al agua. Aunque nunca habían sacado nada con vida, o siquiera orgánico.

Steven se esforzaba imaginando que luchaba contra una fuerza del mar, hasta que por fin al recoger todo el carrete, fue saliendo del agua una peligrosa bolsa repleta de agua sucia.

Steven frunció la nariz molesto.

-¡Esto es el colmo! Papá nos engañó, aquí no hay ningún bagre-

-Bueno, a tu favor esta que es la bolsa más grande que hemos pescado- dijo Lapis riendo.

-Mmf- gruño el chico.

La tarde comenzaba a bajar su manto de penumbra y el viento con aroma a humedad lo llenaba todo.

Por la superficie de ese lago que se extendía frente a ellos, comenzaron a llegar infinidad de libélulas en busca de alimento. Luego el zumbido de las chicharras.

-Lapis- hablo de pronto el chico, aun sosteniendo su anzuelo eternamente vacío.

-¿Qué pasa Steven?-

-¿Esta bien lo que hacemos?- y de pronto el sonido de los insectos se incrementó. Lapis sintió como se oscurecía levemente.

-No lo sé- respondió con sinceridad –no tengo todas las respuestas Steven- luego, le pregunto preocupada.

-¿Te sientes mal? Si te sientes mal, podemos prometer no hacerlo nunca más- le dijo la joven.

-No, no es eso- dijo el chico con timidez- es...es solo...que tengo miedo-

-Yo igual Steven- Lapis bajo un poco la mirada, ella, al igual que él, no tenía idea de qué hacer con esos sentimientos y sensaciones a los que se habían abandonado desde la noche de ayer. Tenía miedo, pero se negaba siquiera a pensar, en detenerse.

-Lo importante es que no se entere nadie. Esto es algo entre tú y yo- dijo con voz calmante.

-Si hermanita, ya lo sé -luego le preguntó con seriedad -¿Es verdad eso de que si nos descubren no separarán?-

Ella asintió con la cabeza mientras decía –Si, eso es seguro. A mí me llevarían con alguna tía lejana y tú te quedarías con papá-

-Pero ¿Por qué? ¿Si tú me quieres y yo a ti?- dijo el chico un tanto desesperado.

-Por qué no es correcto querernos de esta forma Steven, por el hecho de ser hermanos-

El chico se puso serio –Quisiera... que no fueras mi hermana- dijo de pronto. Lapis lo volteó a ver -para que fueras mi novia-

Lázuli sonrió ampliamente.

-¿Estas pidiéndome que sea tu novia pedazo de Don Juan pigmeo?-

-¡Laapis! Ya ves cómo eres-

-Ja, ja, te envalentonaste para pedirme que sea tu novia y antier apenas me estabas haciendo berrinches- Lapis se moría de la risa.

-Lapiiis- y el pequeño le jalaba la manga a su hermana, atacado de pena.

La joven dejó su caña a un lado sin el más mínimo temor de que algo la halara al lago. Tomó al pequeño de las mejillas.

-¿Te gusta tanto tu hermana, como para pedirle que sea tu novia?-

El chico con el color terriblemente subido no respondió.

-¿Eh?- insistió.

-Si- dijo de forma casi inaudible.

-¿Cómo?-

-Que si-

-No te escucho- y Lapis lo soltó.

-¡Que sí! ¡Quiero que seas mi novia!- gritó el chico y ella se abalanzó a poner ambas manos en la boca de su hermano.

-¡Ssshhh! Cállate loco- dijo riendo un poco, para luego soltarlo y darle un dulce beso en los labios.

Se separó y lo vio con ternura. El sol se dejaba caer en el horizonte, la oscuridad lo comenzaba a cubrir todo.

-Acepto, mi vida-

* * *

Greg se levantó pesadamente de su sillón verde. Se había quedado dormido en algún momento mientras escuchaba por segunda vez un disco de Santana. Se llevó una mano a la cabeza y volteó a ver la botella, la encontró casi vacía.

Tambaleante se fue hasta la puerta de su habitación y salió a la sala.

-Papá, mira cómo estás- dijo Lapis quien ya estaba vestida para dormir con su short y camiseta blanca de mangas azules.

El hombre se llevó una mano a la cara, y apretó los ojos en busca de concentración.

-Ya...acuéstense...-dijo con dificultad.

-Tú también papá, por favor- dijo ella suplicante al ver a su padre en ese estado.

Él hombre solo alcanzó a asentir un par de veces, dio media vuelta de manera patosa y se adentró a su cuarto.

Lapis suspiro con tristeza, apagó todas las luces de la sala y procedió a subir las escaleras. De pronto, un trueno a lo lejos llamó su atención.

-Esta noche habrá tormenta igual- y terminó de subir.

Greg por su parte se dirigía a su cama para dejarse caer, entonces escuchó que su disco de vinil seguía girando en el tornamesa haciendo un ruido repetitivo. Fue hacia el para apagarlo, y en eso divisó lo que restaba de su botella de Jack Daniel's. La tomó, la destapó y se bebió de golpe lo que quedaba en ella pasándolo por su garganta de forma inclemente.

Azotó la botella en la mesa y se tumbó en su sillón, donde se quedó profundamente dormido, casi inmediatamente.

Arriba, Lapis se acomodaba en su cama pensando todo lo que había vivido en las últimas horas. No se atrevía a adentrarse en sus pensamientos porque temía que la fueran a consumir.

-Yo lo amo- se dijo en su defensa- y eso está bien ¿no?-

Afuera comenzaron a caer las primeras gotas de lo que sería un vendaval.

La lluvia se había desatado con la misma furia de la noche anterior. Truenos y relámpagos se dejaban caer y estremecían a todos y a todo. La lluvia como balas líquidas caía en ráfaga sobre la las paredes y techo de aquella casa blanca.

Lapis estaba sentada en su cama tomada de las rodillas más con ansiedad que con miedo. Cada que un rayo iluminaba su habitación esperaba ver al pequeño acurrucado al lado de la puerta como la noche anterior, para irlo a salvar y guarecerlo en su lecho.

Pero él no estaba. Y un sentimiento tardío de culpa le llegaba al pensar que ella debía ser quien lo fuera a buscar a su habitación.

Había pasado más de dos horas desde que se habían acostado. Y más de una en que la tormenta había desatado su furia.

¿Por qué no había llegado? ¿Ya no temía a las tormentas?

Decepcionada de la espera. Se sentó en su cama y buscó sus pantuflas. Simplemente deseaba verlo, eso era todo.

Con pasos silentes y en medio de la penumbra, cruzó su cuarto. Salió al pasillo y otro trueno le cimbro el vientre. La mayoría de las veces el miedo no tiene nada que ver con la edad.

Comenzó a caminar hacía el cuarto de su hermano. Cruzó las escaleras y echó un vistazo hacía abajo. La puerta del cuarto de su padre no reflejaba ninguna luz. No era que esperaba que lo hiciera, Greg siempre estaba más que dormido para esta hora, después de cenar con Jack.

En sus pensamientos estaba cuando, dando unos pasos más, se topó con algo. Se quedó inmóvil un instante, antes de voltear a ver el pequeño obstáculo.

-¡Steven! ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Yo...iba a tu cuarto...- dijo el chico con voz suave- ¿y tú?-

-Yo vine a ver por qué mi novio no me visitaba- le dijo en un susurro y él sonrió.

-Es que...esperaba a papá para que me diera las buenas noches. Pero no llegó-

-Yo hablé con él. Me dijo que ya nos acostáramos y se fue a dormir-

-ya veo, con razón- dijo el chico.

-Bueno- finalizó ella- ya que te vi, buenas noches- y le dio un beso en la frente y dio media vuelta para ir a su habitación.

Pero algo la detuvo de su camiseta. Volteó a ver y encontró a su pequeño muy apenado.

-Lapis...yo...-

-¿Si?- contestó de forma traviesa la susodicha. En la oscuridad Steven no vio la sonrisa de su hermana.

-Yo...puedo... ¿dormir contigo?- dijo casi murmurando la última parte.

-No- dijo Lapis firmemente. El chico bajó la cabeza muy triste.

-Claro que no Stevo, porque yo dormiré contigo. Esta vez me toca a mí quedarme en tu cuarto-

Y la sonrisa del chico, pareció iluminarlo todo.

En el cuarto de abajo, en el sillón verde mullido, un hombre de barba café y cabello largo, se movía incómodo, como atacado posiblemente, por una pesadilla.

-Ro-se- murmuro antes de volver a quedarse quieto.

Lapis, sentada al borde la cama observaba a su pequeño hermano quien estaba parado frente a ella a unos 2 metros.

-Bien- dijo ella- el juego lo comienzo yo ¿sale?-

El chico solo asintió. Lapis le había dicho que iban a jugar a algo, pero no sabía a qué.

-Quítate el pantalón del pijama-

El chico, un tanto nervioso, con algo de temor se quitó el pantalón de lana.

-Bien, ahora vas tú- ordenó Lázuli.

-Yo...yo...quiero que te quites tú...tú...- y le señalo el short.

-¿El short?- adelanto ella, el solo asintió.

La joven se puso de pie y lentamente se bajó la prenda dejando lucir sus pantis. Se sonrojó un poco. Steven no le quitaba la vista de encima.

-Bien, yo quiero...mmm que te quites la camisa- dijo ella volviéndose a sentar.

El chico se desabotonó la camisa del pijama deshaciéndose de ella. Había quedado solo en su trusa. Su nerviosismo era evidente.

-Yo...quiero que te quites tu remera de béisbol-

Ella le sonrió y de un movimiento se sacó la camiseta, dejando al descubierto sus pequeños pechos.

Él estaba hipnotizado. Era la primera vez que podía admirar en su totalidad a su hermana. A esa distancia y en la penumbra, su piel se vislumbraba azul, mientras tras de ella, la ventana dejaba caer las gotas que se estrellaban en el cristal, a él, se le parecía un ángel, un ángel de alas de agua.

-Cierra la boca tontito- le dijo ella halagada de la forma en que la veía su pequeño hermano.

-Anda ven, acércate- le dijo, y el dio los pasos necesarios para quedar frente a ella. Los truenos y la lluvia, importaban ya muy poco.

Lapis lo tomó con ambas manos y lo beso pegándolo a su pecho. El contacto de la piel desnuda fue un choque de electricidad para ambos. Steven la abrazó y sintió lo delgada que era. Acarició la cintura de su hermana. Los pezones aplastados en su pecho le atravesaban el alma; subían y bajaban en su piel provocándole un placer desconocido. El beso continuó un poco más. Sus labios se exigían todo su sabor, su pequeña lengua se entregaba a la de su hermana.

Y afuera los truenos no cesaban.

-Te amo- le dijo ella separándose.

-Y yo a ti manita- le respondió el niño.

-Steven- dijo ella bastante sonrojada- ¿te gustan...mis pechos?-

-Mucho Lapis-

-Puedes, hacer lo que quieras con ellos. Solo no muerdas, no aprietes y no pellizques ¿Si?-

El asintió e hizo lo que más deseaba; colocó sobre su pecho izquierdo su mano y atrapó entre sus dedos esa pequeña protuberancia. Lapis respiraba profundo. El niño movió su mano haciendo que entre sus dedos se resbalara el erecto pezón de su hermana, casi como el segundero de un reloj.

Luego sin poderse contener, se acercó lentamente hasta llegar al tierno seno de su amada. Ella sintió el cálido aliento justo antes de sentir como sus labios atrapaban su pezón y realizaban una pequeña succión.

Steven se llenó del valor que le daba la excitación y comenzó a acariciar el otro seno de su hermana con su mano libre.

Lapis acariciaba el cabello de su hermanito animándolo a seguir. Le besaba el pelo mientras se perdía en ligeros suspiros. Steven lamia y chupaba perdido en sí.

-Ay manito, ¿Si que te gustan verdad?-

-Mucho- respondió en una voz que ella jamás creyó escuchar en su pequeño. Una voz grave, una voz casi de hombre.

El abandono el pecho izquierdo para lamer la aureola del derecho, lamer la punta y luego chupar, cada vez se sentía más seguro de lo que hacía.

-Mi niño, me encanta como me haces sentir, ¡ah!-

Ella arañaba muy levemente la espalda del chico. No quería lastimarlo así que se contenía.

-Me gustan mucho Lapis- decía él entre succiones y caricias- yo, ya las había tocado hace mucho, y desde ese día nunca se me olvidó-

-A mí tampoco amor, lo recuerdo y me encanta- entonces lo jaló para besarlo profundamente. Sus lenguas se estrechaban y se tocaban con ansiedad.

-Steven- gimió ella- ¿puedes hacer algo por mí?-

-Lo que tú quieras hermanita-

Ella miró hacía su ropa interior, luego lo vio a él –quítame la panty por favor-

El corazón del chico iba a salir de su pecho. Su miembro ya estaba totalmente erecto atrapado en su ropa y al escucharla sintió que se desmayaría.

Con dificultad asintió y lentamente bajó un poco para quedar justo a la altura de la zona intima de su hermana, quien sentada en el borde de la cama, se levantó un poco y retiró la prenda hasta sus muslos. De allí le indico al chico que la quitara totalmente.

El chico tomó la prenda con ambas manos, y la fue deslizando con lentitud por los muslos, pantorrillas y tobillos de su hermana, quien había juntado las piernas para facilitarle la tarea.

Una vez retirada, se sorprendió viendo la prenda en su mano, la cual sentía tibia.

-Al final, si cumpliste tu palabra; me dejaste sin panty- dijo ella traviesamente, el solo sonrió.

Ella lo besó y aprovecho la cercanía para quitar la última prenda que le quedaba a su hermano, quedando los dos, completamente desnudos. Ella aprovechó para pegarlo a sí y conectar sus cuerpos totalmente.

Steven podía sentir los pechos de su hermana, su vientre y ese pequeño montón de bello, rozando su pene. El beso se hizo profundo por parte de ambos.

Ella lo tomó de la cabeza para que él le besara el cuello, y ejerció presión para que bajara a sus pechos. Steven volvió a chupar golosamente los pequeños pezones de su hermana una y otra vez, fue entonces que Lapis ejerció más presión en la cabeza del pequeño, y en algún momento Steven entendió qué quería Lapis.

No necesitó más indicaciones de parte de su consanguínea, él fue bajando por su vientre con besos hasta que se animó a lamer un poco. Lapis se retorcía ante las sensaciones. Todo cambió de nombre cuando Steven llego a los bellos que coronaban la intimidad de la joven.

Steven no pudo evitar pasar su mano por esa zona y jugar un poco con ellos. Era emocionante, excitante sentirlos.

-Eres un –suspiro- travieso...- Steven estaba frente a la entrada de su hermana.

Era una pequeña línea que brillaba en algunas partes, en la oscuridad del cuarto era difícil distinguir. El aroma de su hermana era a jabón y a mar.

-N-no mires tanto, me da pena- dijo ella tímidamente. Cosa que emocionó al chico.

-¿Puedo?- dijo él.

-Lo que tú quieras-

Y el chico no dudo un instante más, se acercó a la intimidad de Lapis y tocó con su lengua la parte superior de esa hermosa línea.

Apenas colocó su lengua, Lapis se mordió un labio; el efecto del solo toque de la lengua de su hermano era demasiado.

Para el chico fue entrar a un mundo diferente. De inmediato comenzó a mover su lengua de arriba abajo sintiendo que había algo en ese lugar que se palpaba cada vez más. Se pegó con más fuerza a su hermana y sintió los bellos en su nariz, y ese aroma que lo enloquecía.

-Si mi niño, así- decía ella tomándole de los cabellos – me gusta mucho mi Steven-

El comenzó a bajar más su lengua y se dio cuenta que en la parte de en medio podía meter su lengua profundamente, así que se atrevió y se adentró lo más que pudo en ella, incluso mojando su nariz con los líquidos de su hermana.

-AAH! ¡Mi amor así!- Lapis enloquecía al ver como el chico le estaba dando un sexo oral que la mataba –si corazón, sigue-

Alentado por su hermana, recorrió con firmeza de arriba abajo, luego en círculos, pasó su lengua por las orillas de aquellos hermosos labios para regresar a la parte superior y adentrarse nuevamente en el centro. Para él, era lo más rico que había probado en su corta vida.

Lapis temblaba, sentía que ardía y que iba a explotar. Nunca había recibido un oral y si se había atrevido a pedirlo, era porque se trataba de él. De su hermano. Del amor de su vida.

-Te amo manito, sigue, sigue. Me encanta.- gemía la dama arqueando la espalda.

Entonces, Steven recordó la candente mañana en el bosque y mientras lamía lo que no sabía se llamaba clítoris, apunto dos dedos a la entrada de Lapis, y lentamente los dejó ir hasta sus nudilllos.

-¡AAAH! AMOR- exclamó sin medirse la joven, mientras agarraba con fuerza la cabeza de su pequeño amante. El siguió entrando y saliendo no muy rápido pero si con firmeza mientras lamía esa pequeña esfera que se había endurecido en la parte superior, hasta que sintió como un líquido mojaba su mano al unísono del fuerte gemido de Lapis. El sabor de ese líquido era ligeramente salado.

-AAH AAAY- exclamó sacudiéndose. Entonces ella con cierta violencia lo levantó con fuerza y lo llevó a la cama para abrazarlo mientras temblaba ante el orgasmo sucedido. Apretaba las piernas con fuerza.

-Ay mi niño...te...amo, mi Steven- mientras seguía en convulsión.

-Yo a ti mi Lapis- y se besaron. Ese beso fue el más lascivo que si hubieran dado hasta entonces, el aún tenía el gusto de ella en la boca y ahora era un sabor fue compartido. Ella no dejaba de abrazarlo mientras mantenía pequeñas contracciones en su zona vaginal, aún sensible.

De un momento a otro ella notó que él la veía con curiosidad mientras una pequeña sonrisa adornaba su rostro, ¡Que feliz y apacible se le veía!

Y ella iba a terminar con eso.

Recuperando aplomo, Lapis se acercó al pequeño y comenzó a besar su cuello. Aún se sentía sensible, pero no iba a quedarse atrás.

-Me encantó lo que me hiciste- decía - eres muy bueno Don Juan Pigmeo. Pero, ahora me toca a mí-

Ella se colocó encima de él cubriéndolo totalmente. La diferencia de estaturas se notaba bastante. Fue besando su pecho hasta llegar a sus pezones, en los cuales dibujo un círculo dejando un pequeño rastro de saliva.

El pequeño arqueaba la espalda y se movía de un lado al otro. Lapis lo tomó de los brazos y lo obligó a quedarse quieto.

Bajó a su vientre donde volvió a besar y lamer con dedicación. El chico manifestaba pequeños espasmos.

-Ah...- gemía Steven.

-Eres muy sensible en esta zona Steven-

-Es que se siente muy fuerte- decía el chico.

Lapis aprovecho para dar la vuelta a su hermano y dejarlo boca abajo. Empezó a besar sus hombros hasta llegar a la parte dorsal, donde comenzó a descender siguiendo su columna. Sobra decir que el chico se movía como si lo estuvieran picando con agujas.

-No seas coyón, aguántate- decía Lapis mientras le presionaba de los antebrazos contra la cama para evitar que escapara.

Lapis llegó a la parte baja de la espalda de su pequeño hermano y se centró a repartir besos en la zona lumbar; luego, justo en el centro, pasó su lengua varias veces de arriba hacia abajo.

-Aaah a-a-h-

Lapis sonrió, lo soltó un momento, y de un solo movimiento le saco la trusa.

Una vez el chico desnudo, ella se dio el gusto de observarlo.

-Tienes bastante trasero Steven- le dijo burlona.

-¡LAPIS!- gritó el niño muriéndose de la pena.

-Ya, no seas escandaloso- y le acarició un glúteo, para luego, suavemente, deslizar su mano entre sus pequeñas piernas, entre la cama y su hermano hasta llegar hasta sus testículos.

-Que..¿q-ue haces?- Suspiro el chico mientras se sacudía de placer.

Ella comenzó a acariciarle con su mano usando todos sus dedos muy suavemente; en un movimiento donde apretaba ligeramente para luego dejar escapar una y otra vez. De pronto metía más la mano y alcanzaba su miembro atrapado entre el chico y la cama, y se escabullía para tomarlo totalmente y realizar ese movimiento de arriba hacia abajo descubriendo totalmente el glande del pequeño.

Steven sentía que el estímulo era demasiado.

-La-Lapis no voy a aguantar- dijo con los ojos apretados.

Ella continúo un poco más degustando de los gemidos de Steven, jugando con su glande y sus testículos. Ella disfrutaba mucho escuchar a su pequeño gemir.

-¿Te gusta?-

-S-si-

-Si ¿qué?-

-Si me gusta mucho, Lapis- dijo con dificultad mientras su hermana aumentaba el ritmo de las caricias.

De pronto ella lo soltó y se colocó encima de él pegando su cuerpo. Los pechos de Lázuli quedaron en la espalda de Steven.

-¿Qué haces?

-Te quiero sentir hermanito- dijo ella y comenzó a moverse hasta quedar bien sobre su hermano, quien, además de los pechos de la joven, igual podía sentir su vello púbico rozando en la zona de sus nalgas, y algo de humedad que de allí escapaba. Inmediatamente ella beso su nuca y su cuello mientras sus manos se pasaron por ambos lados del vientre de su hermano y la cama para alcanzar su pene erecto con una, y con la otra sostener sus testículos, y de esta manera comenzar una estimulación doble. Un abrazo de placer desperdigado.

-Ah, ¡espera Lapis! ¡Espera!- pero ella no espero. Comenzó un frenético movimiento que iba de la base del pene del chico hasta la punta una y otra vez mientras con la otra mano, no dejaba de acariciar esa bolsa de piel que contenía lo que algunos definirían como "hombría".

La excitación de Lapis era tanta que junto con sus manos comenzó a mover su cuerpo provocando en su hermano una estimulación total.

-¿Te gusta? ¿Te gusta hermanito?- decía ella perdida en la lujuria.

-Ay siii, si manita ¡sí!-

Ella intensifico aún más el movimiento y los gemidos de ambos se dispararon. Afuera la lluvia no cesaba y los truenos rompían la noche mientras los amantes se entregaban al desborde del lívido compartido.

Steven apretaba los ojos y tenía la boca abierta soltando una pequeña porción de saliva a su almohada mientras sentía como su hermana jugaba con sus partes más íntimas de una manera total. Estaba a su merced en esa posición.

Sus líquidos ya habían de nueva cuenta bañado los dedos de la chica mientras ella los distribuía a lo largo de aquel tronco.

En aquella cópula simulada en donde Steven estaba debajo de su hermana, Lapis comenzó a mover más su cadera sobre las nalgas del chico buscando en el roce más estimulo del que ya recibía.

-Si mi amor, ¿Así te gusta? ¿Así?- le decía al oído mientras pasaba su lengua por el pequeño cuello y nuca de su hermanito.

Palabras que nunca creyó decir, un destino que nunca pensó encontrar, unas vidas tejiéndose en la pasión temprana rompiendo el cascaron desde fuera en espera de un milagro.

Afuera la lluvia no se detenía y el viento comenzó nuevamente a azotar las ventanas. Con más frecuencias los relámpagos lo iluminaban todo y ellos en el movimiento frenético comenzaron a mover el colchón.

Steven comenzó a sentir un cosquilleo desde su glande hasta su ano, Lapis sintió que su clítoris iba a explotar con la fuerza de la fricción que imponía en el pequeño.

Hombre y mujer se fundieron en la nada dejando muy afuera el enlace de sangre.

Lapis sin poder contenerse más volteó a Steven con fuerza y los amantes quedaron frente a frente, con rapidez buscó el miembro de Steven y lo colocó en su entrada, y sin decir más, sin buscar excusas, sin decir un chiste que derrumbara como castillo de naipes la entrega ciega que ya compartían, se dejó caer completamente engullendo a su hermano, mientras el sentía como la punta de miembro llegaba al fondo de su hermana.

La joven comenzó a subir y bajar con la rapidez que solo la juventud puede desatar en la pasión mientras sostenía de las muñecas a su hermano, que inmóvil, veía a su hermana subir y bajar y sus pequeños pechos, que habían iniciado todo 4 años atrás, se movían en un vaivén que recordaría toda su vida.

Ella grito de placer al sentirlo dentro, el gimió de dolor placentero al sentir como todo lo que contenía se proyectaba con fuerza descomunal esta vez siendo inyectado en el interior de su hermana una y otra vez en espasmos dementes, mientras la columna de Lapis parecía romperse en el espasmo doloroso de un orgasmo devastador.

Un trueno como hecatombe cimbró la casa tan duro que los cimientos temblaron, las ventanas parecían azotadas por piedras, el relámpago fue tan fuerte que iluminó la habitación, y Greg pudo ver con claridad, a su pequeño hijo de 12 años acostado boca arriba en la cama, y a su hija de 16 años, sentada sobre él, totalmente penetrada.

Hubo un segundo trueno, un segundo rayo, un segundo temblor.

Antes de que Steven gritara.

"¡Papá!"

Y el hombre cayera, desvanecido al suelo.

La mañana era tan bella como podría serlo en un paraje paradisiaco como lo era aquel lugar. Aves trinando sin cesar contentas de que la lluvia nocturna volviera a levantar la vida en el suelo y en las ramas de aquellos inmensos árboles. El verde de los arbustos tan vivos, el fresco purificador del aire.

Ardillas café-rojizo brincaban en las ramas correteando y peleando graciosamente por algún alimento compartido. Algunas flores se habían abierto, otras se habían marchitado y el olor a campo y a libertad campirana podía robar el alma del mas frio ser del planeta.

Greg fue abriendo los ojos para obtener un visaje borroso y húmedo que poco a poco se convirtió en el techo azul celeste de aquella casa de campo. Todo se le fue aclarando mientras cada vez se hacía más consciente de que su cabeza era un tambor de dolor, que repicaba con más fuerza mientras recuperaba del todo la conciencia.

Volteó con dificultad a ambos lados y notó que todo estaba extraño. ¿Juguetes? ¿Ropa pequeña?

-¿El cuarto de Steven?- pensó el hombre alarmado pero no se paró debido a la enorme debilidad corporal que llevaba consigo. Producto irremediable del segundo día de abuso con el alcohol. Se dio cuenta que estaba acostado en el suelo.

En su dolor palpitante, notó a su hija sentada en una silla, al lado de la puerta. Se veía temerosa, muy angustiada.

-Lapis- dijo incorporándose con mucha dificultad con esa voz aguardientosa que tienen los hombres que han bebido mucho.

-¿Cómo llegue aquí?-

Lapis abrió los ojos hasta que le dolieron en una sorpresa que no se disimuló bien. Se envalentonó.

-¿No te acuerdas?-

El hombre se tocó la cabeza con ambas manos recorriendo la calva hasta llegar al pelo; temía que, después de muchos años, hubiese cometido una estupidez.

-Yo...recuerdo que me acosté... ¿Les vine a ver no?-

Lapis tembló, pero se mantuvo firme. Tenía el corazón en la garganta.

-Sí, pero...cuando viniste ya era muy tarde. Como que te acordaste y te dio por venir pero te caíste horrible y te desmayaste. Steven está muy asustado-

-¡Oh por dios!- exclamó el hombre llevándose una mano a la frente –No puede ser... ¿Cómo esta él?-

-Él está llorando papá- Se asustó mucho al verte así. Llegó gritando a mi cuarto- Lapis se la jugó con esa mentira.

El hombre cerró los ojos haciendo un esfuerzo por recordar -yo me acosté, y no suelo pararme-se talló aún más la frente- me acosté...mmm...mm, ya, ya, ya-

Lapis sintió que le arrancaban el pecho.

-Yo no me acosté en la cama, me fui de tonto a beber lo último de la botella de golpe y me senté en el sillón. Allí me dormí. Por eso me paré, debí querer irme a la cama pero en estando "así" por costumbre debí irles a ver-

-Y te caíste- adelantó Lapis.

-Sí, eso parece. Qué horror- y se llevó las manos a las cara –tengo que hablar con Steven- Y el hombre hizo a ponerse de pie.

-Primero báñate papá- dijo la chica un tanto apresurada – no lo vas a ir a ver oliendo a licor. De por si esta todo afectado-

El hombre la miro un par de segundos antes de hablar, ella se notaba un tanto desesperada.

-Sí, tienes razón- se puso de pie. Se estiró un poco, y salió del cuarto con rumbo a su habitación.

Lapis lo siguió con pasos pequeños y observó desde la puerta como bajaba las escaleras. Por dentro su corazón temblaba, ¿de verdad su padre no se acordaba de nada?

Sacudió un poco su cabeza y con prisa se dirigió a su cuarto.

Al entrar no encontró a nadie. Su cama estaba tendida y la habitación en silencio. Con lentitud se dirigió a su closet y abrió la puerta.

Allí se encontraba él, acurrucado en un rincón abrazando sus piernas, escondiendo su cara. Lapis sintió que se le partía el alma.

-Steven...-dijo ella tomándolo del hombro. Sal de aquí, ven conmigo.

Como respuesta solo se escuchó un par de sollozos.

-Steven, por favor- dijo Lapis a punto de llorar al sentir la culpa comerle el alma –yo, no quería esto para ti- dijo con dificultad.

-...nos van a separar...-se escuchó de entre los brazos y piernas donde encerraba su rostro el pequeño Steven.

-No, no mi amor, no- dijo abrazándolo- Papá no se acuerda de nada, estaba muy tomado y no se acuerda-

-Yo lo vi Lapis- dijo el chico levantando el rostro y ella pudo ver lo demacrado que estaba. La culpa se le incrementó en el pecho –él...me vio directo a los ojos- y volvió a llorar y a esconderse entre sus piernas.

Ella se rompió en llanto y lo tomó de las axilas para sacarlo de ese lugar y depositarlo en la cama. El simplemente se dejó, como si fuera de goma. Se puso frente a él.

-Escúchame Steven, hermanito. Sabes que te amo mucho, por sobre todo y que jamás te voy a abandonar. Incluso si nos separan moveré cielo y tierra para encontrarte y estar juntos como debe de ser- ella se detuvo, él no levantaba la vista.

-Pero ahora hay algo importante que necesito que hagas Steven, muy importante- al escuchar la voz desesperada de su hermana, el pequeño la volteó a ver con lentitud.

-Papá va a venir- el chico tembló de miedo- pero no te asustes, va a venir a pedirte perdón por que se desmayó en tu cuarto. Él no se acuerda de nada, ten en cuenta eso, NO SE ACUERDA. Así que vendrá a decirte que bebió mucho y que esta apenado por lo que hizo –lo tomó de las mejillas- tú no hables, solo dile que sí y que lo perdonas. ¿Puedes hacerlo?-

-¿Estas segura que no se acuerda?-

-Muy segura, hablé con él cuando despertó-

-Pero...él me vio-

-Steven- ella lo tomó de los hombros- una persona que toma mucho licor puede olvidar lo que hace. Esto pasó con papá. ¿Recuerdas aquella vez que nos regañó y al otro día no se acordaba?-

El pequeño asintió.

-¡pasa lo mismo!- dijo exclamando en voz baja –por favor, mi niño, créeme-

Ella, en desesperación, intentó besarle y el alejó la cara.

A Lapis se le cayó el corazón.

Y el silencio fue como hierro candente en la carne.

Alguien tocó la puerta dos veces para luego abrir y entrar.

-Hola campeón, ¿cómo estás?- dijo Greg, quien había tomado un baño muy rápido.

-Bien- dijo secamente Steven.

El hombre se acercó y se sentó al lado de su hijo varón. Lapis, no supo que hacer.

-Linda- dijo el hombre a su hija – podrías dejarnos solos por favor-

Ella quiso decir algo, pero con el corazón en un hilo, solo asintió y con prisa abandonó el lugar.

Lapis bajó las escaleras como quien baja al infierno. El rechazo del beso de su hermano le había enfriado el cuerpo y el alma. Cada paso en los escalones era como si se cayera a pedazos.

-Él ya no me quiere. Lo arruiné todo. Soy una maldita- sollozó atragantándose con su saliva –soy...soy...tan maldita como mi madre...- y llegó al sillón de la sala a derramar su convencido dolor agarrado ahora del auto desprecio.

Lloró a alma abierta. Dejando sobre el cojín, la marca de su enorme culpa.

-Lapis, amor, te quedaste dormida- dijo Greg sacudiendo un poco a su hija.

La joven despertaba del sueño profundo que otorga el quedarse dormido en medio del llanto. Sintió un frío en el pecho horrible y un vacío en el estómago al ver a su padre y recordarlo todo.

-Lapis, cariño, tarde un poco con tu hermano pero ya le explique qué, pues, tengo un problema y que no volverá a ocurrir. De la misma forma te lo digo a ti mi vida, llegando a casa me meteré a un grupo de doble A. No puedo hacerles esto, mira cómo estás-

Ella solo lo veía confundida.

-Anda mi amor, ve a ver a tu hermano que me pidió que te dijera que subieras. Yo voy a hacer el desayuno para compensarles. Vayan preparando sus maletas porque nos regresamos hoy mismo-

Lapis no sabía si estaba soñando, así que parpadeó un par de veces antes de hablar.

-Pe-pero ¿por qué?- Greg se rascó la nuca.

La verdad ya acabé el trabajo, el quedarnos varios días solo era excusa para seguir bebiendo, y después de lo de anoche; simplemente me di cuenta que les estoy haciendo daño. Regresaremos hoy Lapis; esto no volverá a pasar.

El hombre besó la frente de su hija y se dirigió a la cocina.

Lapis entonces se paró del sillón, y con rapidez subió las escaleras. Sentía una ansiedad que le estaba lastimando la garganta. El pasillo se le hizo más largo que nunca.

Llegó hasta la puerta de su cuarto y la abrió como si abriera las puertas del paraíso junto con las del infierno.

Sentado sobre su cama estaba el niño, viendo al suelo.

Ella cerró la puerta de tras de sí, y se acercó a su hermano con la lentitud de quien desea agarrar una paloma.

Sin darse cuenta, quedó de pronto, frente a él.

-Aquí estoy...- dijo inundada de tristeza.

Él levantó la vista y la vio.

-Papá me pidió perdón- dijo el chico rompiendo dolorosamente el silencio.

-Me dijo que iba a dejar de beber por nuestro bien y que yo nunca debí de verlo en ese estado-

Lapis sintió un bálsamo cubriendo su interior. Su padre no se acordaba de nada.

-Sin embargo-

Lapis contuvo el aliento.

-El me dio una larga charla de "hombre a hombre" como él la llamó-

-¿Qué...que quieres decir?-

Steven la miró de forma enigmática.

-Me habló de sexo, me explico, pues, todo. Y me dijo que son cosas que se hacen con quien amas y que lleva muchas responsabilidades. Que sabe que aún soy pequeño, pero que cree que ya es hora de que lo sepa-

Lapis no tenía idea de que pensar. ¿Por qué justo ahora?

-Steven, tú crees, ¿Qué él se acuerde de algo?-

-No lo sé- dijo el chico – también me dijo que la familia es muy importante y que empezara a despertar, por qué el día de mañana, yo iba a ser el hombre de la casa. Y que tenía que cuidarte...algún día.

Ella ocultó sus labios, manía que tenían casi todos los de la familia, cuando se sentían nerviosos.

Y dijo -Te comentó algo...de nosotros-

-No, nada. De hecho me dijo que querías hablar conmigo-

Ella se sorprendió.

-El...me dijo que tú querías hablar conmigo-

-¡Chicos! ¡Ya bajen a desayunar! ¡Para compensarles el mal rato los llevaré a pescar al gran bagre antes de irnos!- sonó la voz de su padre retumbando la casa de campo.

Ambos lo escucharon y fue como salir de un profundo tambo de confusión. Ambos se quedaron viendo.

-Creo que, si papá lo sabe Steven, no dirá nada-

-Yo también creo eso hermanita- y le sonrió.

Ella no se atrevió a acercarse a darle un nuevo beso ante el temor del rechazo.

Aquí se acababa el juego del tercer otoño. Y una inmensa tristeza le nubló la vida.

-Si atrapas al gran bagre voy a tirar todas tus pantis al excusado- dijo el travieso.

Ella estuvo a punto de llorar al oírlo, pero sonrió ampliamente antes de contestarle como se debía.

-Lo que pasa es que quieres olerlas-

Y ambos se recibieron en un inmenso beso donde sus almas se lograban ver, antes de abandonar la habitación, para desayunar e ir a cazar a la mítica criatura que ya hacía en un pequeño lago, de un lugar cualquiera.

* * *

 **Un agradecimiento al amigo Elvats con quien entablé un reto que le llevó a escribir esta historia.**

 **Saludos a todos, si les gusta, comenten plis.**

 **Lobo Hibiky**


End file.
